Raumstation Nerima
by Yalene
Summary: Das Jahr 2156. Weit draußen fernab der Erde schwebt die Raumstation, verwaltet von Soun Tendo, als Heimstätte vieler Wesen im All. Bald schon sollte sie mit Genma und Ranma Saotome neue Bewohner erhalten.
1. Verlobungen und Feuergefechte

"Raumstation Nerima"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Verlobungen und Feuergefechte**

Sirenen heulten auf. Alarmierte Augen huschten über unzählige aneinander gereihte Bildschirme. Leere Gänge kamen zum Vorschein, in denen synchron zum Sirenengesang in Rot schimmernden Farben Lampen aufleuchteten.

„Wo ist das Problem?", brummte eine schroffe und deutlich ungehaltene Stimme, wurde ihr Inhaber doch gerade aus einem kleinen Nickerchen gerissen.

„Sir, das SWS meldete in Ebene 11, Sektion Gamma einen Eindringling."

„Sektion Gamma, Ebene 11…", brummelte wieder die schroffe Stimme, diesmal mit weniger ungehaltenem Klang. „Das sind doch die Lagerräume für besonderes Warengut. Dann wird es sich hier um einen einfachen Raubeinbruch handeln. Kommando A soll ausrücken."

Der angesprochene Unteroffizier wagte es an dieser Stelle nicht, dem Oberkommandeur zu widersprechen, doch er wusste, dass solch eine Anordnung sicher nicht sinnvoll war.

Die Angelegenheit zu seiner Zufriedenheit gelöst kehrte der Chef der Schiffsicherheit, Genma Saotome, zurück in sein Büro um sein Nickerchen diesmal ohne Unterbrechungen zu beenden. Dabei ignorierte er erfolgreich die bei seinem Abgang salutierenden Jungoffiziere in der Zentrale.

Der Unteroffizier und momentan ranghöchste Kommandoposten in der Zentrale betätigte die sicherheitsspezifischen Kommunikationskanäle.

„Kommando A in Bereitschaft.", ertönte seine befehlsgewohnte Stimme.

Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis sich jemand die Mühe machte ihm zu antworten.

„Hier Kommandant Saotome. Was liegt denn an?"

Der Unteroffizier verzog ob des legeren Tones des Befehlshabers der Sondereinsatztruppe Kommando A belustigt den Mund. Sein Gesprächspartner mochte einer der vielversprechendsten Führungskräfte der Flotte sein, aber militärische Ordnung konnte man ihm nicht eindrillen, vor allem dann nicht, wenn es um seine Umgangsart ging.

Doch darüber vergaß der Unteroffizier nicht seine Pflicht. „In Ebene 11, Sektion Gamma, wurde Alarm ausgelöst."

Am anderen Ende der Kommunikationsleitung hörte er ein deutliches Geräusch des Missfallens. Der Wachhabende hätte es vielleicht für ein entnervtes Stöhnen oder einen zornigen Seufzer gehalten. In Wirklichkeit war es eine Tirade von weniger feinen Schimpfwörtern, die der Absender wohl weißlich in einen gekünstelten Husten absterben ließ.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…" Nichtsdestotrotz entfuhr ihm ein Zeugnis seines Unmuts.

Ehe er noch weiteres schimpflich sagen konnte, fuhr der Unteroffizier mit nicht verhaltener Strenge dazwischen. „Kommandant Saotome, rücken sie mit ihrer Einheit aus und beseitigen sie die Störquelle."

Trotz des eigentlich als ernster Dienstbefehl geltenden Ausspruchs ließ sich der junge Kommandeur nicht von der Äußerung seines Unmuts abbringen.

„Konnte sich mein alter Herr…", der Unteroffizier - sich seiner Pflicht erinnernd –

räusperte an dieser Stelle mahnend. „Konnte sich der Herr Oberkommandant", berichtigte sich der Einsatzleiter der Sondereinsatztruppe, „denn keine anspruchsvollere Aufgabe aussuchen als einen erfolglosen Einbrecher einzufangen?"

Der Unteroffizier musste an dieser Stelle über die Frustration des jungen Mannes lächeln, denn seine Reaktion war durchaus verständlich.

Aufgaben dieser Art wurden normalerweise Kommando C oder D, aber sicher nicht der Sondereinsatztruppe zugeteilt.

Doch der Befehl kam von Oberkommandant Saotome persönlich und er neigte gelegentlich, was seinen direkten Untergebenen sehr wohl bekannt war, zu irrationale Befehlen… vor allem, wenn er eine Chance sah, seinen Sohn in neue Aktionen mit einbeziehen zu können.

„Es ist ein Befehl, Kommandant Saotome, und sie werden ihn ausführen."

Am Ende der Kommunikationsleitung des Einsatzleiters wurde ein Geräusch laut, dass erschreckend an stark knirschende Zähne erinnerte.

„Ja, Sir."

Abrupt wurde daraufhin die Kommunikation abgebrochen. Müsste der Unteroffizier raten, würde er sagen, der Kommandant hätte mit nicht unerheblichem Kraftaufwand den Knopf zum Abbruch der Verbindung betätigt.

„Ok, das wird euch jetzt sicher nicht gefallen, aber es muss wohl sein.", verkündete der junge Kommandant seiner in der Einsatzzentrale versammelten Truppe.

„Mein alter Herr hat sich mal wieder einen Spaß erlaubt und uns einen Einbrecher aufgeschwatzt. Also legt eure Ausrüstung an und macht euch fertig. Wir rücken nach Ebene 11, Sektion Gamma aus."

Sofort wuselten die Mitglieder der Mannschaft zu ihren ihnen zugewiesenen Schränken und legten in professionell antrainierter Abfolge ihre Schutz- und Waffenmontur an.

Keiner von ihnen beschwerte sich oder fragte auch nur ansatzweise nach, warum sie einen so simplen Auftrag erhalten hatten. Sie alle kannten die besondere Vater-Sohn-Beziehung zwischen ihrem Kommandanten und ihrem großen Chef.

Nicht mal eine Minute nach dem Aufruf rückte die Einsatztruppe aus. Auf ihrem Weg gelangten sie auf die Promenadenebene, wo ihnen die Besucher und Händler respektvoll Platz machten. Hindurch durch lange Gänge, allesamt in grauweißem Farbton gehalten, bevor sie den Mehrpersonenaufzug erreichten, der die Promenadenebene mit den darunter liegenden Decks verband. Kaum hatte das letzte Mitglied der Einsatztruppe den Aufzug betreten, rasten die Türen aufeinander zu und der Fahrstuhl in die Tiefe.

Diesen Moment nutzte Ranma Saotome, um seiner Truppe noch letzte Anweisungen zu geben.

„In Sektion Gamma kommt man normalerweise nur mit Code hinein. Außer uns und dem Einbrecher dürfte sich also dort niemand aufhalten. Benutzt eure Nachtsichtautomatik."

Ein fast schon arrogant anmutendes Grinsen zeigte sich daraufhin in dem Gesicht Ranmas.

„Aber die Aufgabe ist nun wirklich nicht so schwer, dass ich euch noch darauf hinweisen muss, vorsichtig zu sein."

Verhaltenes Lachen kam ihm als Antwort entgegen.

Sie alle dachten wie er, dass dies mehr oder weniger nur ein Totschlagen der Zeit bedeutete.

Ein Rucken deutete der fünfköpfigen Truppe an, dass sich der Aufzug seinem Bestimmungsort genähert hatte. Wie auf Kommando gingen die Elitesoldaten in Kampfstellung über, legten die armlange Waffe - eben jene verständlicherweise auf Betäubung gestellt – mit dem Kolben an der Schulter an.

Das Visier vor den Augen spiegelte sich von klar und durchsichtig zu einem undurchsichtigen olivgrün und kündigte den Helmtragenden an, dass die Nachtsicht eingeschaltet war.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Mal und Kommandant Saotome führte den ersten Schritt hinaus in den Gang.

Schnelle Schritte erklangen in dem sonst menschenleeren Durchgang und verhallten erst, als sie vor dem Tor, welches den Zugang zur Sektion Gamma versperrte, standen. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinen Kollegen verhieß Ranma, dass sie ebenso wie er bereit für den Zugriff waren.

Er gab konzentriert und professionell den Zugangscode an der kleinen Schalttafel neben dem Tor ein und das Aufleuchten eines grünen Lichtes signalisierte die Öffnung des Schlosses. Kaum hatte sich das Tor geöffnet, hob Ranma die Hand und teilte seinen Kollegen nur einen Befehl mit: Stürmen.

* * *

„Das war gute Arbeit, mein Junge.", meinte der Oberkommandeur des Transportschiffes China.

Der Angesprochene war aber ganz und gar nicht begeistert und ließ sich auch nicht durch die beschönigenden und lobenden Worte seines Vaters besänftigen.

„Oh bitte, Pops.", raunzte Ranma ihn schlechtgelaunt an. „Das war doch nun wirklich weit unter dem Niveau der Aufträge, die wir sonst übernehmen. Damit verschwendest du meine Zeit und die meiner Leute."

Der durch die Worte seines Sohnes aus dem Freudentaumel entrissene Genma sah den Kommandant der Sondereinsatztruppe mit einem Mal durchdringend an.

Ranma verstummte. Wenn sein Vater ihn auf diese Weise ansah, kam für gewöhnlich eine Standpauke oder eine seiner sinnfreien Moralpredigten.

Nichts jedoch geschah. Genma sah ihn nur an.

Dieses ‚Starren-ohne-zu-Blinzeln' Szenario zog sich ein paar Minuten hin. Ranma verharrte in seiner Position, noch immer seinen Vater unablässig entgegen blickend und darauf wartend, dass die Bombe explodierte – ebenso Genma, seine Gedanken ein bloßes Mysterium.

Mit einem Mal nickte der Kopf des Oberkommandanten nach vorn und leise Schnarchgeräusche waren zu hören.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Ranma sich von seinem Schock erholt und seinem Vater eine übergebraten hatte.

„Nicht zu fassen!", wetterte er. „Da versucht man mit dir ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen und du schläfst einfach ein. Wen du bestochen hast, um diese Position halten zu können, ist mir schleierhaft."

Der seinen schmerzenden Kopf reibende Genma fing an heftig zu protestieren. Aber wie so oft in solchen Momenten ließ Ranma alle Beschimpfungen, Beschwörungen und Beteuerungen in einem Anflug von Apathie an sich abprallen.

Als der Oberkommandant merkte, dass er mit seinen sonstigen Taktiken nicht viel erreichte, ging er zu härteren Geschützen über, um seinem Sohn eine Lehre erteilen zu können.

„Ranma…" Dieser Ausspruch allein erklang wie das Rascheln einer Raubkatze im hohen Gras… und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Der junge Saotome wusste, dass sein Vater einen Taktikwechsel vorgenommen hatte.

„Was ist?", kam die prompte Reaktion in einem wohlweißlich vorsichtigen Tonfall.

„Ich wollte es dir eigentlich erst sagen, wenn wir an der Zielstation angelangt sind, aber ich denke, du solltest es jetzt erfahren."

Er machte an dieser Stelle eine kurze, bedeutungsvolle und vor allem nervtötende Spannungspause.

Bevor Ranma jedoch explodieren und die ganze Kommandoebene zusammenbrüllen konnte, setzte Genma seine Erklärungen fort.

„Der Verwalter der Raumstation Nerima ist ein guter Freund von mir. Sein Name ist Soun Tendo. Er hat mir den Posten des Sicherheitschefs der Station angeboten und ich habe angenommen. Und du wirst mein erster Offizier sein."

Ranma war merkwürdig unbeeindruckt, doch sein Blick verriet Misstrauen. „Was ist da noch im Busch?"

Genma fing leicht an zu schwitzen, versuchte sich aber noch Kinderlieder pfeifend unbehelligt zu geben. „Was sollte da noch sein?"

Diese eigentlich das gegenteilige bezweckende Vorstellung bestärkte den jungen Saotome umso mehr in seiner Vorahnung. „Komm schon, Pops. Du hast hier einen gut bezahlten Job und bist sowohl Schiffsverwalter als auch Sicherheitschef. Da muss doch was im Busch sein, wenn du so ne Position aufgibst. Und wage ja nicht mir zu erzählen, dass es alles für deinen guten alten Freund ist."

Nun war es mehr als klar zu erkennen, dass Genma nervös war.

„Ah naja…" Seine gestammelten Redeansätze waren eine deutlich ungenügende Antwort auf seines Sohnes Ungeduld.

„Naja, siehst du… Dem Verwaltungs- und Sicherheitspersonal sowie die medizinischen Fachkräfte genießen auf Nerima gewisse Privilegien. Eine davon sind zum Beispiel der Erlass von Wohnungskosten, die Verbilligung von Lebensmitteln und Kommunikation – alles so was halt. Das ist sicher besser als hier. Zumal wir dann auch einen festen Wohnort haben und nicht von einem Stern zum anderen reisen müssen."

Der Blick seines Sohnes sprach nahezu Bände über Nichtakzeptanz dieser Aussage.

„Das könntest du alles auch alleine machen. Warum willst du mich dabei haben?"

Ranmas Augenbraue fing leicht an vor unterdrücktem Zorn zu zucken.

Genma legte wieder eine Erklärungspause ein. Diese gründete sich aber weniger darin, die Spannung zu erhöhen, sondern vielmehr wusste er einfach nicht, wie er das kommende sagen sollte ohne eine weitere Gemütsexplosion Ranmas einstecken zu müssen.

„Tja, Junge… Du bist nun schon zweiundzwanzig Jahre alt und somit im richtigen Alter dir eine Frau zu suchen und eine Familie zu gründen."

„Bitte was??", unterbrach ihn ein entgeisterter Ausruf in seinem Redefluss. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass es allein meine Sache ist, wann ich was mache?"

„Nein.", antwortete Genma mit unerschütterlicher Ernsthaftigkeit. „Und darum haben mein Freund Soun Tendo und ich beschlossen, dich und eine seiner Töchter zu verloben. Du weißt es nicht, aber seine Familie hat genau wie die unsrige eine lange Tradition bezüglich Kampftechniken und Kriegsführung. Wie du sicherlich weißt, gehen die alten Werte in unserem modernen Zeitalter immer mehr verloren. Darum ist es so wichtig, unsere zwei Familien zu vereinen, dass diese Traditionen nicht verloren gehen."

Ranma hatte, zu Genmas großer Verwunderung, ihn nicht augenblicklich nach dieser kleinen Ansprache zusammengefaltet.

Tatsächlich war der junge Saotome in jenem Moment ziemlich sprachlos, da sein Gehirn vollends damit beschäftigt war, ihm die gerade zugefügten Informationen klar zu machen und deren Bedeutung zu verarbeiten.

Dies geschehen kam ihm die Option, seinen Vater in einen vorzeitigen Ruhestand sowie Grab zu befördern, äußerst verlockend vor. Doch noch bevor er sich wutentbrannt an dessen Kehle werfen konnte, heulte ein neuerlicher Alarm auf. Diese Ablenkung nutzend flüchtete sich der Oberkommandant in die Zentrale.

Er hoffte, sein Sohn würde ihm vor den Augen der Führungsriege nicht gleich umbringen.

* * *

„Oh Mann, was für ein Tag!"

Erschöpft, entkräftet aber zufrieden ließ sch Akane Tendo auf ihre gemütliche Wohnzimmercouch sinken.

„Messenger an.", murmelte sie.

Der Monitor in der Wand ihr gegenüber flackerte auf; ein Menü wurde angezeigt.

„Irgendwelche Nachrichten für mich?" Sie machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe auf den Bildschirm zu sehen, denn der Stationscomputer mit seiner künstlichen Intelligenz und wohl definierter Sprachausgabe konnte durchaus allein durch verbale Kommandos bedient werden.

Prompt antwortete eine weibliche, wenn auch etwas steif klingende Stimme. „Heute liegen zwei Videobotschaften und eine Audiobotschaft vor."

„Audio abspielen."

Die Nachricht war von Yuri Kasegawa, einer ihrer ehemaligen Schulfreundinnen, die mit einem Xenobiologen verheiratet am anderen Ende des Raumquadranten bei der Suche nach außerirdischem Leben ein Vagabundendasein führte.

Sie reisten zu fernen Planeten und erforschten divers ausgebildete Ökosysteme auf ihre Lebensvielfalt.

Da sie dadurch eine große Entfernung zu der Erde hatte, schickte Yuri ihre Nachrichten gewöhnlich nur in Audioform, somit war der Datenstrom wesentlich geringer und konnte schneller übertragen werden.

Akane musste lächeln. Sie konnte sich so ein Leben nicht vorstellen, aber es machte sie glücklich zu hören, dass Yuri mit ihrem Lebensstil zufrieden war. Mehr als das sogar. So wie sie daherplapperte, klang sie fast wie ein kleines aufgeregtes Kind, dass gerade etwas außergewöhnlich Wunderbares gefunden hatte und jedem auf der Stelle zeigen wollte.

Die Audiobotschaft mit der überschwänglich fröhlichen Stimme verstummte nach einiger Zeit wieder.

„Computer.", sprach Akane nach kurzer Pause, „persönliche Erinnerung heute 21 Uhr Stationszeit. Thema: Antwort für Yuri verfassen."

Die erste Videobotschaft war von einem ehemaligen Kommilitonen von der medizinischen Universität, die Akane vor nicht allzu langer Zeit absolviert hatte.

Er erzählte ihr von seiner neuesten Entdeckung im Bereich der Mikrogenese. Akane rollte gutmütig die Augen. Seit ihrem ersten Semester hatte sich zwischen ihr und Rufus, eben jenem jungen Mann mit der Videobotschaft, ein kleiner Wettstreit um die besten Ergebnisse und neuesten Erkenntnisse entwickelt. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wie das eigentlich angefangen hatte, aber über die Jahre war es ein wesentlicher aber auch amüsanter Bestandteil ihres Studiums gewesen. Nachdem er fertig war, Akane mit seinem neuesten wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen zu bombardieren, erzählte er ihr mit einem – wie sie fand – sehr stolzen Glänzen in den Augen, dass seine junge Frau Keiko, welche ebenfalls eine Kommilitonin von Akane war, schwanger sei.

Das war allerdings eine überraschende Neuigkeit. Die beiden waren bereits seit den Unitagen zusammen und Akane hatte niemals daran gezweifelt, dass sie irgendwann eine Familie gründen würden, aber dass es so schnell ging hatte die jüngste Tendo nicht erwartet.

Sie freute sich für die beiden. Rufus und Keiko würden sicher gute Eltern sein.

Gut gelaunt ließ Akane nun auch die zweite Videobotschaft abspielen. Kaum hatte der Computer das File aufgerufen, erschien das Gesicht ihres Vaters und Stationskommandanten, Soun Tendo, auf dem Bildschirm.

„Hallo, mein Schatz.", begrüßte er sie herzlich. „Komm bitte heute Abend gegen 19 Uhr zu meinem Quartier Abendessen. Deine Schwestern werden auch da sein, denn ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten, die ich nicht über Video verkünden möchte. Ich erwarte dich heut Abend!"

Der Monitor verdunkelte sich, die Stimme ihres Vaters verstummte und während die weibliche Computerstimme verkündete, dass keine neuen Nachriten mehr vorlagen, wunderte sich Akane über die Art dieser wichtigen Nachricht.

Sie sah auf die Zeitanzeige und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Nach der Uhr hatte sie nur etwa eine reichliche halbe Stunde Zeit, um zu dem Abendessen zu kommen. Das genügte gerade mal dazu unter die Dusche zu gehen und sich frisch zu machen.

Müde und ein klein wenig angespannt raffte sich die jüngste Tendo auf, hoffend, dass eine heiße Dusche ihren momentanen Zustand kurieren konnte.

Keine zwanzig Minuten später trat Akane aus ihrem Quartier hinaus und schlenderte gut gelaunt – die Dusche hatte ganze Wunder bewirkt – den Gang entlang.

Ihr Vater hatte sich schwer damit getan, seine Töchter eigene Wohnungen nehmen zu lassen. Selbst Akane, die einige Jahre auf der Erde verbracht hatte, wollte er, nachdem sie Ärztin der Stationsklinik wurde, lieber bei sich wohnen lassen.

Aber wie auch ihre Schwestern hatte sie darauf bestanden, allein zu wohnen. Allerdings konnte sich Soun Tendo dahingehend durchsetzen, dass er seinen Töchtern Wohnungen auf dem gleichen Deck und in der gleichen Sektion wie die seine besorgte.

Dadurch lagen die einzelnen Domizile maximal fünf Minuten Gehweg auseinander.

Akane war, als sie an der Wohntür des Vaters angekommen war und diese vor ihr aufglitt, nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sehen, dass ihre Schwestern ebenfalls überpünktlich waren und sie bereits erwarteten. Die Neugier schien bei ihnen ebenso zu bohren.

"Guten Abend, Akane."

"Na Schwesterlein, wie gehts?"

Die Angesprochene nickte ihren beiden älteren Schwestern und dem gerade in den Raum tretenden Vater begrüßend zu und gesellte sich zu ihnen an den Wohnzimmertisch.

Soun Tendo sah zufrieden in die Runde.

Selbst jetzt, da seine Babys in die große weite Welt entflogen waren - oder besser gesagt, drei Türen entfernt wohnten - schaffte er es noch sie gelegentlich zu einem Familientreffen zusammen zu karren.

Und diese Zusammenkunft hatte besondere Bedeutung.

"Da ihr ja nun alle hier seid, möchte ich euch etwas Wichtiges verkünden."

Er sah bedeutungsverheißend in die Runde.

"Ein sehr guter alter Freund von mir hat sich dazu entschlossen, mit seinem Sohn hier auf die Raumstation Nerima zu kommen. Er wird den Posten des Sicherheitschefs übernehmen, denn wie ihr ja wisst, will sich Chief Alfons bald in den Ruhestand verabschieden."

Die Töchter nickten unmerklich, hatte doch Soun schon einige Wochen vorher davon gesprochen und sein Wehklagen kundgetan.

"Nun ja, der Grund, weshalb ich euch heute hier zusammengerufen habe, ist, dass mein Freund Genma Saotome und ich beschlossen haben, unsere Familien zu vereinen, damit unsere traditionsreiche Geschichte kein Ende nimmt. Dazu wurde dem Sohn von Genma eine meiner Töchter, also eine von euch dreien, als zukünftige Frau versprochen."

Eigentlich wollte Soun an diesem Punkt noch etwas sagen, aber seine drei Töchter nahmen die Nachricht weniger gut auf, als er gehofft hatte. Kaum war sein letzter Satz beendet, hagelte es auch schon Proteste.

"Aber Vater, wie konntest du nur?", tadelte im sanften Ton eine leicht verärgerte Kasumi.

"Genau!", polterte Nabiki wenig taktvoll hinterher. "Schließlich ist das doch allein unsere Entscheidung, wen wir heiraten. Und wenn der Typ kein ordentliches Bankkonto vorzuzeigen hat, dann ist er bei mir sowieso abgeschrieben, Familientradition hin oder her."

Zwei seiner Töchter hatten ihn schon praktisch eine Absage erteilt, daher wandte Soun sich hoffnungsvoll an sein jüngstes Kind.

"Akane, du wirst doch sicher die Notwendigkeit dieser Hochzeit erkennen..."

"Oh nein, denk bloß nicht, dass ich mich hier als kleines Frauchen bereitstelle. Ich bin viel zu jung um zu heiraten und außerdem habe ich wegen meiner Arbeit gar keine Zeit dafür. Zudem sind die meisten Männer - nichts gegen dich Paps - ausgemachte Idioten."

Sie dachte bei diesen Worten an ihre unzähligen Freier während der Studienzeit zurück, welche ein mehr als eindeutiges und mehr als einmal ausgesprochenes 'Nein' nicht akzeptieren konnten. Wenn sie sich daran zurückerinnerte, war Rufus der einzige, mit dem sie damals einigermaßen ausgekommen war... und das wahrscheinlich auch nur, weil er mit Keiko bereits eine Freundin hatte.

Soun tat das einzige, was einem als Elternteil in diesem Moment übrig blieb, wollte er seinen Standpunkt doch noch durchsetzen - er ignorierte die Proteste seiner Töchter einfach. Dies wohl aber mehr aus Hilflosigkeit über die Situation als aus Boshaftigkeit. Er lachte herzhaft auf.

"Naja, warten wir es erstmal ab. Vielleicht ist der Bursche ja gar nicht mal so schlecht."

Nabiki gab einen ihrer durch etliche Jahre im harten Geschäftsbusiness trainierten eiskalten Blick von sich.

"Soll das heißen, du hast unseren neuen 'tollen' Verlobtenanwärter noch nicht einmal gesehen?"

Man merkte zusehends, dass Soun unter diesem Blick zusammenschrumpfte und kleinlaut wurde.

"Ähm naja... Nicht so wirklich. Er und Genma sind praktisch ihr ganzes Leben auf Transportschiffen unterwegs gewesen und haben für die Sicherheit gesorgt. Ich hörte, dass Ranma - so heißt Genmas Sohn - ein sehr fähiger Einsatzleiter sein soll."

*Zumindest scheint er dann kein Faulpelz zu sein...*, schoss es Akane unwillkürlich durch den Kopf.

"Wie alt ist er, Vater? Jüngere Männer sind langweilig."

Diese Frage stammte von Kasumi, die wie ihre jüngeren Schwestern nicht sonderlich von der Situation angetan war.

Soun kratzte sich ungrazil am Kopf.

"Soweit ich mich an Genmas letzte Nachricht erinnere, müsste er jetzt zweiundzwanzig sein, also in Akanes Alter etwa."

Kasumi ließ ein leises Zeugnis ihres Unmutes verlauten - sie seufzte.

"Nana, nicht gleich die Köpfe hängen lassen.", rief Soun aus. "Warten wir erst einmal ab. Lasst uns nun Abendessen."

Damit war das Startzeichen für Kasumi gegeben. Es war zwar die Wohnung ihres Vaters, aber wenn Familienessen anstanden, ließ es sich die älteste Tendo nicht nehmen selbst zu kochen. Und somit fuhr sie die bereits zuvor zubereiteten Köstlichkeiten auf.

Doch gerade als sich alle ans Essen machen wollten, heulten die Alarmsirenen auf.

"Stationsverwalter Tendo bitte auf die Kommandoebene!", quäkte es aus den Lautsprechern.

Mit einem Satz sprang Soun auf und stürmte zur Tür raus, seinen Töchtern nachrufend, dass sie mit dem Essen nicht auf ihn warten sollten.

"Was mag da bloß passiert sein?", wunderte sich Akane laut.

Nabiki und Kasumi sahen ebenso ratlos aus, bis ein weiteres Mal der Lautsprecher zum Leben erwachte.

"Medizinisches Personal auf seine Stationen. es herrscht eine Notfallsituation. Wiederhole: Medizinisches Personal sofort auf seine Stationen!"

Akane fluchte kaum hörbar, sprang aber ebenso wie ihr Vater kurz zuvor vom Tisch auf und sprintete zur Tür hinaus. Zurück blieben eine ratlose Nabiki und eine ahnungslose Kasumi.

* * *

"Was ist passiert?", herrschte Soun Tendo autoritär den Operator vom Dienst an.

Dieser, Informationen über ein Headset empfangend bemerkte den Verwalter zunächst nicht. Dessen wütendes Gesicht ob der Ignorierung kam zufällig in das periphere Sichtfeld des Offiziers, der sich einer Herzattacke nahe erschrocken zu seinem Chef umdrehte. Er salutierte.

"Sir, wir erhielten soeben einen Notruf des Frachtschiffes China. Ein gewisser Oberkommandant Saotome gab durch, dass sie von einem Kampfverband von Piraten angegriffen wurden. Sie konnten den Angriff abwehren, aber viele seiner Kampfpiloten und einige Zivilisten wurden bei dem Überfall verletzt."

Er sah linkerhand auf einen Monitor. "Bei dem derzeitigen Tempo wird die China in etwa zehn Minuten hier eintreffen. Die medizinische Einrichtung wurde bereits informiert."

Verwalter Tendo nickte zustimmend.

"Alle Vorkehrungen wurden getroffen. Weist auch das gesamte technische Hilfspersonal an, sich im Hangar A zu versammeln. Dorthin sollen auch die Sanitäter kommen. Der Leitstrahl wird so programmiert, dass er die China, sobald sie in Reichweite kommt, dahin leitet."

Die Kommandocrew bestätigte die Befehle des Verwalters und Befehlshabers Soun Tendo mit einem mehrstimmigen "Aye, Sir!" und machte sich daran, die Anweisungen auszuführen.

*Hoffentlich ist niemand gestorben...*, dachte Soun noch, als er auf die Ankunft der China wartend die Monitore betrachtete.

* * *

Hektisches Treiben herrschte auf der Krankenstation, als Akane dort eintraf.

Personal rannte hin und her, brachte medizinische Geräte und Medikamente zu provisorisch bereitgestellten Untersuchungstischen, denn die normale Kapazität der Krankenstation würde für die eintreffenden Fälle nicht ausreichend sein.

Über alledem erklang auf einmal die ruhige, aber bestimmte Stimme des Oberarztes Doktor Tofu Ono.

"Alle mal herhören!", rief er in die aufgebrachte Menge und augenblicklich verstummte das hektische Treiben.

"Ich habe von der Kommandozentrale die Nachricht erhalten, dass uns ein angegriffenes Transportschiff erreichen wird. Sie haben ein Gefecht mit einer Flotte Piraten hinter sich. Sowohl Sicherheitspersonal als auch Zivilisten dürften bestenfalls durch die Erschütterungen des Schiffes Schaden genommen haben, denn ein Bruch der Außenhaut ist mir nicht gemeldet worden. Die Piloten jedoch dürften unter schwerwiegenderen Symptomen leiden."

Er sah zuversichtlich in die Runde.

"Behaltet eure Nerven und denkt an eure Ausbildung. Schwere Fälle zuerst, keine Verdachtsprognosen. Ein Fehler könnte da tödlich sein. Die Sanitäter begeben sich sofort in Hangar A, wohin das Schiff gebracht werden soll."

Seine Ruhe und Professionalität schien sich auf seine Untergebenen in der Stationsklinik zu übertragen. Sie wurden sichtlich konzentrierter.

"Ok, an die Arbeit!"

Das war der Startschuss, dass alle wieder an ihre Arbeiten wuselten, diesmal jedoch im starken Kontrast zu dem vorherigen Verhalten kontrolliert und bestimmt.

Akane hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ihre Arztmontur übergestreift und trat an den Oberarzt heran. „Und was nun?"

„Nun warten wir, bis die ersten Verletzten eingeliefert werden."

Akane konnte nur zustimmend nicken.

* * *

Ranma Saotome konnte man nicht unbedingt als intellektuell hochgradig begabt bezeichnen, aber im Augenblick des Kampfes ließ er ein derart vollkommenes und artenreiches Repertoire an wüsten Schimpfwörtern verlauten, die selbst einen abgebrühten Sprachwissenschaftler hätten erbleichen lassen.

Der Angriff der Piratenflotte war überraschend gekommen. Die China flog gerade einen Zwischenstop in einem Doppelsternsystem an.

Durch eine frühere Planetenkollision säumte das System ein weit reichender Asteroidengürtel, welcher reich an Mineralen und Erzen eine Abbaugroßlandschaft hervorgerufen hatte. Man konnte auf einen der großen Brocken sogar schon von einer richtigen Kolonie reden, denn viele kamen hierher und wollten ein Stück vom Kuchen haben.

Die China hatte verschiedene Versorgungsgüter für die Kolonie und mehrere kleinere Minensiedlungen geladen. Als sie in das System einflog, hatten sich die Piratenschiffe aus dem sicheren Versteck einer Gruppe großer Asteroidenklumpen gewagt und das Transportschiff, welches gerade mit Manövrier- und Andockprogrammen beschäftigt war, angegriffen.

Genma Saotome – einen Angriff so nahe einer befestigten Kolonie nicht erwartend – bellte seine Befehle an die Kommandotruppen in dem Moment, da er die Schiffe auf dem Bildschirm sah.

Die Kampfflieger, darunter auch das Kommando A von Ranma Saotome, bemannten augenblicklich ihre Station und rückten aus, die kleineren auf Enterung spezialisierten Kampftransporter zu jagen und zu zerstören.

Die Bordkanonen der China feuerten donnernd eine Salve nach der anderen auf die Kreuzer der Piraten ab.

Ranmas Kommando war nicht nur eines der bestausgebildetsten, es war auch eines der wagemutigsten.

Sie jagten bei halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit den kleineren Schiffen hinterher und jubelten immer über die Kommunikationskanäle, wenn ein gegnerisches Schiff abgeschossen worden war, allen voran der junge Saotome.

Die Freibeuter des Weltalls hatten sich die Aufgabe sicher einfacher vorgestellt, als sie sich nun darstellte. Die Verteidigung der China konnte trotz der Überzahl der gegnerischen Macht nicht durchbrochen werden und die Kampfflieger setzten den kleineren Schiffen beträchtlichen Schaden zu.

Schon bald hatte die China Oberhand über die alten, klapprigen und schlecht gewarteten Schiffe der Piraten.

Diese erkannten natürlich irgendwann auch ihre missliche Lage und zogen sich zurück. Genma war versucht, die Flüchtenden zu verfolgen, aber er musste den Siedlungen den benötigten Proviant zustellen und ein weiteres Feuergefecht konnte er sich in dem Augenblick nicht leisten.  
Die Kampfflieger flogen zurück in ihre Fliegerbuchten und begaben sich, sofern nicht medizinische Hilfe benötigt war, wieder zurück auf ihre Stationen.

Schon dachte die Besatzung sie hätte die Piraten abschreiben können, als sie – nachdem die China ihre Ladung abgeliefert hatte und aus dem System flog um die nächste Station anzufliegen – auf ein abgeschirmtes Minenfeld mitten auf der Flugroute auflief. Kaum heulten die Alarmsirenen erneut auf, kreuzten die zuvor verjagten Piratenschiffe wieder vor dem Bug der China. Die Reparaturmannschaften rannten durch die Gänge, die Kampfflieger zu ihren Gleitern und das deutlich überforderte medizinische Personal funkte schon nach kurzer Zeit zu Genma durch, dass sie der Situation nicht Herr wurden.

Dieser jedoch war mit der Abwehr des Angriffes so beschäftigt, dass er kein Mitglied seiner Besatzung für medizinische Hilfe abstellen konnte.

Aber ungewöhnlich geistesgegenwärtig befahl er, die Raumstation Nerima, ihr eigentliches Ziel auf der nächsten Route, mit größtmöglicher Geschwindigkeit anzufliegen. Die Piraten schienen allerdings nicht gewillt, die noch immer wertvolle Fracht der China einfach aufzugeben und setzten dem Schiff und den Kampffliegern vernichtende Schläge zu.

Härter war diesmal der Kampf und größer die Zahl der Opfer. Irgendwie gelang es der China dann doch, durch einen Wink des Schicksals der Umklammerung der Übermacht zu entkommen.

Über Fernkommunikation kontaktierte Genma die Raumstation Nerima und meldete medizinische Notfälle. Was er zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste war, dass auch sein eigener Sohn diese in kürzester Zeit in Anspruch nehmen musste.

* * *

„Die ersten Patienten kommen rein. Nicht medizinisches Personal räumt bitte sofort die Krankenstation."

Die noch immer ruhige und beherrschte Stimme des Oberarztes übertönte die aufkommende Geräuschkulisse. Die ersten Betten wurden belegt und kaum hatten die Rettungsdienste einen neuen Patienten gebracht, rannten sie wieder los um weitere schwer Verletzte zu bringen.

Akane eilte zum Eingang der Station, wo sie sogleich ihren ersten und sicherlich nicht letzten Patienten in Empfang nahm.

„Wie ist sein Zustand?", fragte sie einen der zwei Sanitäter, welche einen jungen Mann in einem Kampfanzug herein schoben.

„Kampfpilot, Mitte zwanzig. Eine Leitung scheint in seinem Cockpit explodiert zu sein. Er hat schlimme Verbrennungen, aber wohl noch Stufe 2. Seine Atmung ist flach und schleppend, vermutlich Rauchvergiftung."

Die jüngste Tendo nickte bei jedem Kommentar. Sie versuchte in den wenigen Sekunden visuell die Kurzdiagnose der Sanitäter zu bestätigen. Der Kampfpilot wurde auf eines der Krankenbetten mit einem gemeinsamen Kraftakt übergehievt und sobald er sicher lag rannten die beiden Männer die Hovercrafttrage im Schlepp wieder zum Hangar mit der China zurück.

Die Assistenten an Akanes Arbeitsstation hatten den Platz bereits vorbereitet. Die Diagnosesysteme scannten den in ihren Sensorenbereich liegenden Patienten und bestätigten die Analyse der Sanitäter, deckten allerdings noch innere Verletzungen auf.

Akanes Kopf war völlig klar. Sie nahm nicht die Personen um sich herum wahr, hörte nicht deren lautes Rufen, hörte nicht das schmerzerfüllte Stöhnen der noch im Bewusstsein befindlichen Verwundeten. Es schien, als wäre sie im Auge eines Sturms. Alles um sie herum tobte, dem Chaos verfallen. Nur Akane stand im ruhigen Innern und sah allein sich selbst, die zwei assistierenden Schwestern und den Patienten mit dem geflochtenen Zopf.

* * *

„Sir, der Oberkommandeur der China will mit ihnen sprechen."

Soun sah von seinen Monitoren auf und gebot dem Operator, der ihm ständig Bericht über die verschiedenen Hilfsmaßnahmen erstattete, Einhalt.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf den fülligen, älteren Mann mit dem gebundenen weißen Tuch um den Kopf und der Brille mit den großen runden Gläsern auf der Nase, der hinter dem meldenden Brückenoffizier stand.

Soun sah ihn einen Moment lang mit gewisser freundschaftlicher Wärme an, doch gleich darauf wurde er wieder der Verwalter der Raumstation, nickte dem Offizier verstehend zu und bat den Operator, den Bericht zu beenden.

Der Verwalter Tendo nahm wahr, wie der Kommandeur der China sich an seine Seite begab und geduldig wartete, bis er die Möglichkeit hatte zu sprechen.

„… und die Hauptmaschinenreparationscrew meldet, dass keine Gefahr für einen Reaktorbruch mehr besteht."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten.", brummte Soun mehr zu sich selbst.

Ein Reaktorbruch war seine größte Sorge gewesen. Wäre dieser innerhalb kürzester Zeit entstanden, dann hätte es keine Möglichkeit mehr gegeben, die China aus dem Hangar zu bringen und durch die gewaltige Explosion hätte die Station beträchtlichen Schaden nehmen können. Nicht zu vergessen, dass viele Menschenleben auf dem Spiel gestanden hätten.

Soun bedeutete dem Operator, sich zu entfernen.

Dieser nickte nur und begab sich an seinen Platz, an dem die verschiedenen Informationen der Station zusammenliefen.

Schweigen herrschte zwischen den Kommandanten. Es musste auch nicht viel gesagt werden, denn die Situation war unter Kontrolle.

„Sag, wo befindet sich hier die Krankenstation?", murmelte Genma soweit hörbar, dass nur Soun es verstehen konnte.

„Willst du dich nach deinen Leuten erkundigen?" Die antwortende Frage wurde ebenso leise hervorgebracht.

Genmas Gesichtszüge verloren etwas von der Härte, die sie seit dem ersten Kanonenschuss der China innehatten. Er sah jetzt weniger wie ein Oberkommandant, militärisch disziplinär, sondern vielmehr wie ein von den Jahren und Schlachten eingeholter Soldat aus, von den Strapazen des Lebens gezeichnet.

Seinem langjährigen Freund entging diese Veränderung nicht.

„Unter anderem…", antwortete der Kapitän der China. „Ranma wurde auch dorthin gebracht."

Soun nickte verständnisvoll.

„Die Krankenstation ist auf Deck 12. Einfach den Hauptkorridor entlang, dann kannst du sie nicht verfehlen."

Genma gab keinen Laut von sich, als er sich nach einem kurzen Kopfnicken Richtung Aufzug begab.

* * *

Sein Bewusstsein schien sich im Zustand des Erwachens zu befinden, aber es konnte sich wohl nicht recht festlegen, ob er nun erwachen sollte oder nicht.

Wie verschiedene Szenen aus einem Film, den er nicht begriff, nahm Ranma das Geschehen um sich herum wahr.

Er war auf der Krankenstation, das wusste er, denn er hatte medizinische Geräte in unmittelbarer Nähe ausmachen können. Andere Male, da er den Schleier um seinen Kopf durchbrach, hörte er aus vielen Richtungen Stimmen, einige näher als andere.

*Vermutlich Ärzte*, schlussfolgerte sein benommener Verstand.

Eine dieser Stimmen, es war die einer Frau, hörte er oft und sehr nah.

Dann war wieder alles schwarz.

Die Zeit verstrich. Mit jeder dahin fließenden Stunde wurde Ranma spürbar kräftiger, bis zu jenem Moment, da er klar und mit vollem Bewusstsein die Augen öffnete.

Ihn begrüßte das lächelnde Gesicht eines jungen Mannes mit rundgläsiger Brille und kleinem Zopf.

„Ah, da hat jemand das Reich der Lebenden betreten.", scherzte der Arzt mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Er warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf die noch immer die Vitalfunktionen aufzeichnenden Apparaturen und überzeugte sich davon, dass der Patient tatsächlich auf dem Weg zur Genesung war. Er sah Ranma direkt an als wolle er von ihm indirekt noch einmal das Gleiche erfahren, lächelte aber nach einigen Sekunden wieder.

„Ich bin Doktor Tofu, Herr Saotome. Sie wurden mit Verbrennungen, einer Rauchvergiftung und diversen inneren Verletzungen hier eingeliefert. Ihr Zustand wurde stabilisiert, die Hautregeneration erfolgte ohne Komplikation, die Atmungswege sind reizfrei und entgiftet und die inneren Blutungen wurden gestoppt. Alles in allem sind sie auf dem Weg der Besserung, sollten sich aber dennoch die nächsten Tage weiterhin etwas schonen."

Ranma sah den Arzt einen Moment lang verblüfft und erleichtert zugleich an. Verblüfft darüber, dass er seinen Namen kannte und erleichtert, dass er nicht mehr in einer ernsten Lage war.

Als hätte Doktor Tofu seine Verwirrung gespürt, fuhr er fort.

„Ihr Vater war während ihrer Ruhephase hier und hat sich über ihren Zustand informiert. Ich muss sagen, er schien recht erleichtert zu sein, als er hörte, dass sie sich in keinem kritischen Zustand befanden."

Ranma Saotome rühmte sich damit, nicht so schnell aus der Fassung zu geraten, doch in jenem Moment fiel er vor Erstaunen fast aus dem Bett.

„Pops war hier?"

Doktor Tofu nickte, die ganze Zeit über fröhlich lächelnd. Nichts erinnerte in diesem Moment an die ernste Miene und Professionalität, die er noch wenige Stunden zuvor ausgestrahlt hatte.

„Ja. Übrigens haben sie es einer meiner engagiertesten jungen Ärztinnen zu verdanken, dass sie jetzt noch unter uns weilen." Er ließ seinen Blick einen Moment lang durch die immer noch relativ geschäftige Krankenstation schweifen und fand auch gleich die gesuchte Person.

„Akane, kommst du mal bitte her?"

Ranma folgte dem Rufweg des Doktors neugierig. Eine junge Frau, nicht viel älter als er selbst, schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen und entschuldigte sich von dem Patienten, mit dem sie gerade einen Plausch gehalten hatte, dem Ruf ihres Oberarztes folgend.

Ranma betrachtete sie genauer. Ihre Statur schien weniger zerbrechlich zu sein, wie man es normalerweise von büffelnden Wissenschaftlern gewohnt war, sondern eher kraftvoll und durchtrainiert. Vermutlich trieb sie Sport. Einem unwillkürlichen Gedanken folgend fragte Ranma sich, wo auf diesem im Weltall rotierenden Metallklumpen von Raumstation sich wohl eine Sportanlage befand. Denn dass sie Nerima erreicht hatten, hatte er noch wahrnehmen können, bevor ihm der Sauerstoffmangel im Cockpit die Sicht und das Bewusstsein raubte.

Die Haare der jungen Frau waren kurz geschnitten, umrahmten dabei aber ihr Gesicht, aus dem ein freundliches und ehrliches Lächeln und braune, strahlende Augen blickten.

„Ah hallo. Wie ich sehe, sind Sie nun vollständig wach. Das ist ein sehr gutes Zeichen."

Akane war erleichtert, dass der junge Mann nun schon halbwegs auf den Beinen war. Wäre die Hilfe für ihn nur eine halbe Stunde später gekommen, hätte er es wohl nicht überlebt.

Ranma nickte ihr entgegen und erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war die gleiche Stimme, die er während seiner kurzen Bewusstseinsphasen immer wieder gehört hatte.

„Oh, wie unhöflich von mir.", tadelte sie sich selbst. „Ich habe mich ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt." Sie machte eine kleine grüßende Verbeugung. „Mein Name ist Akane, Akane Tendo."

Ranma erstarrte. Er hatte da nicht eben den Namen Tendo gehört, oder? Solche Zufälle konnte es doch einfach nicht geben.

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, so als ob sie eine entsprechende Antwort erwarten würde.

*Sie weiß noch nicht, wer ich bin.*, blitzte es in Ranmas Verstand auf.

Er wusste nicht, ob die Tendo-Töchter über die Verlobung informiert worden sind, aber er musste davon ausgehen und entschied wohlweißlich, seinen Namen vorerst nicht preiszugeben. Wer weiß, welches Chaos das anrichten würde…

Da allerdings entschied sich das Schicksal, ihm diesen Gefallen zu verweigern und brachte die Unbekannte ins Spiel, welche sich in Doktor Tofu manifestierte.

„Der Vater des jungen Mannes war zwischenzeitlich hier und setzte uns über seinen Namen in Kenntnis. Akane, darf ich vorstellen? Ranma Saotome!"

Ende Kapitel 1

* * *

Inspiriert wurde dies durch die Fernsehserie "Babylon 5", welche ich einfach nur vergöttere. Dennoch soll diese Fanfiction nicht das Chaos und die Beziehungen missen, welche wir von Ranma ½ gewohnt sind.  
Dennoch werden die Charaktere älter und vielleicht ein wenig reifer sein, was sich aber hoffentlich nicht zu sehr auf die Persönlichkeiten auswirken wird.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

Viel Spaß bei dieser Geschichte.  
So far,  
Yalene.


	2. Begegnungen

"Raumstation Nerima"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Kapitel 2: Begegnungen**

Dr. Tofu konnte ein sehr interessantes Schauspiel beobachten, denn irgendwie schienen sich die Regeln der Vorstellung seit seiner Jugendzeit verändert zu haben. Kaum hatte seine Assistentin Akane Tendo sich vorgestellt, schien der junge Saotome recht schnell still zu werden. Der Oberarzt hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass auch der Patient seinen Namen nennen würde, den Gesetzen der Höflichkeit folgend. Da aber weiterhin ein unleugbares Schweigen in breiten Wellen von ihm auszugehen schien, entschied sich der Arzt, für ihn in die Bresche zu springen und die Situation nicht vollends unangenehm werden zu lassen. Vielleicht war er ja einfach nur schüchtern? Daraufhin geschah etwas _wirklich_ Interessantes. Seine sonst so fröhliche und kontaktfreudige Ärztin verwandelte sich von einem Moment auf den nächstes in eine erstarrte Version ihrer Selbst. Tofu war bereits versucht, ihren Puls zu fühlen, für den Fall, dass das Herz plötzlich ausgesetzt hatte.

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte sie einen Geist gesehen. Dann, ganz langsam, wanderten ihre Augen zu ihrem bezopften Patienten. Ihr Gesicht hatte einen jener Ausdrücke, den Menschen entwickeln, die zum ersten Mal einen Vendrasi sehen. Mit ihren fünf Fühlern und einem Dutzend Tentakeln waren diese schon ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Dr. Tofus Augen wanderten zwischen den beiden Protagonisten einer Stummfilmcollage hin und her. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, er hätte etwas Wichtiges verpasst. Einen Witz vielleicht, dessen Pointe sich vor ihm entfaltete.

Akane wusste nicht so recht, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. Hier war sie nun und stand ihrem möglicherweise zukünftigen Verlobten gegenüber. Mehr noch, sie hatte ihm vor einigen Stunden das Leben gerettet. Richtig, er war ihr Patient. Wie er hieß war nicht von Belang. Wie er zu ihr stand war nicht von Belang. Er war ihr Patient, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Zumindest half es ihr ein bisschen, sich dies einzureden. „Ich grüße sie, Herr Saotome." Sie versuchte dies in ihrer üblichen freundlichen Patientenbetreuungsstimme zu sagen, doch weder Dr. Tofu noch Ranma konnten die Formalität der Kühle in ihrer Stimme ignorieren. Sie ging zum stationären Computer, der konstant Ranmas Werte überwachte, und rief dessen Daten auf. „Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind in den letzten paar Stunden gestiegen und haben wieder beinahe normale Werte erreicht. Die Hautregeneration ist zu hundert Prozent vollendet und die inneren Blutungen und Mikrobrüche sind behandelt. Es wurden auch alle Giftstoffe, die sie im Cockpit eingeatmet haben, aus ihren Atemwegen gefiltert. Wenn sie es wünschen, können sie die Krankenstation in der kommenden Stunde verlassen."

Während sie seinen Gesundheitszustand herunterspulte, hatte sie Ranma nicht einmal angesehen. Sie traute es sich nicht. Akane wandte sich wieder Tofu zu. „Doktor, wenn sie mich momentan nicht brauchen, werde ich meinen Rundgang fortsetzen." Er nickte kurz, sichtlich verwundert über ihre Distanziertheit. Wäre seine Antwort ausführlicher ausgefallen, hätte Akane sie nicht mehr mitbekommen, flüchtete sie doch bereits beim ersten Anzeichen der Zustimmung von der Seite des Bettes und verschwand in eine der weiteren Kabinen.

Die zwei jungen Männer sahen ihr wortlos nach. Dr. Tofu lachte verlegen und kratzte sich verstohlen am Kopf. „Es tut mir leid. Das scheint wohl heute nicht ihr Tag zu sein. Für gewöhnlich ist sie sehr freundlich." Ranma brummelte ein paar Laute aus, die entfernt an „Macht nichts…" erinnerten, doch insgeheim ärgerte sich über diese Behandlung. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld, dass ihn sein Vater plötzlich in diese absurde Situation gebracht hat.

Nachdem sich der Oberarzt höflich verabschiedet hatte, fand Ranma auf einem Hocker neben seinem Bett einige neue Sachen. Allerdings schienen sie mehr einer Uniform als Alltagskleidung zu entsprechen. Ranma grimassierte. 'Pops!' Sein Vater war ja zwischenzeitlich da gewesen und natürlich musste er ihm die neue Situation unter die Nase reiben, indem er gleich auch noch die Uniform des Sicherheitspersonals für ihn mitbrachte.

'Naja, besser als nichts.'

Ranma war froh, dass jede einzelne Kabine, Patientenzimmer konnte man die nur durch dünne Wände getrennten Bereiche von Betten kaum nennen, mit einem Vorhang am Eingang versehen war. Er hätte nun beileibe keine Lust, sich vor aller Leute Augen umzuziehen. 'Obwohl…' Ranma stockte einen kurzen Moment und besah sich seinen Patientenkittel. 'Irgendwer hat mich ja hier rein gesteckt.' Ihm kam für drei Millisekunden der wahnwitzige Gedanke, dass Akane jene Person gewesen ist. Aber diese Idee begrub der junge Saotome so schnell wie möglich. Es war besser, sich nicht zu sehr von der Angelegenheit beeinflussen zu lassen.

Da kein Spiegel in der Kabine war, konnte Ranma sich nicht in seiner neuen Uniform bewachten. Doch sein Ego, das ihm immer in treuer und wortgewaltiger Reisegefährte war, flüsterte ihm auch hier zu, dass er in allem gut aussah. Im Wesentlichen bestand die Uniform aus grauschwarzem, stabilem Stoff, der trotz seiner hohen Belastbarkeit angenehm zu tragen war. Die Jacke war zusätzlich noch mit einigen Rangabzeichen versehen. Farblich stach nur das Hemd mit seiner hellgrauen Schattierung heraus. Was Ranma auf den ersten Blick nicht gesehen hatte war, dass bei den Sachen auch eine Identitätskarte lag.

Er war überrascht, dass sie für ihn schon vorlag, denn solange war er doch nicht außer Gefecht gewesen. Dann allerdings fielen ihm sein Vater und die ganze Verlobungsgeschichte wieder ein. 'Natürlich hat er schon einen Pass für mich besorgt.' Er besah sich die Karte genauer und hätte beinahe laut seinen Unmut geäußert, was aber sicher den einen oder anderen Patienten geweckt hätte. 'Und natürlich hat er auch schon eine Wohnung besorgt. Bin mal gespannt, was das für eine Absteige ist.'

Auf der Karte waren lediglich eine Raumnummer und die dazugehörige Ebene eingraviert, daher war Ranma gezwungen, sich erst einmal ein Computerterminal zu suchen. Wer sollte sich auch schon in den Eingeweiden des Schiffes zurechtfinden, wenn man den ersten Tag da war und bewusstlos eingeliefert wurde? Frisch gekleidet und mit offizieller gesundheitlicher Bescheinigung schlenderte er aus der noch immer geschäftigen Krankenstation.

* * *

Das war definitiv nicht ihr Tag. Von den Notfällen der China abgesehen war die Begegnung mit Ranma Saotome nicht unbedingt eine Sternstunde gewesen. Und natürlich war dem immer beobachtenden Chefarzt Tofu Akanes traurige schaustellerische Leistung aufgefallen. Sie hatte ihren Schock und ihre unwillkürliche Abneigung nicht so zum Tragen lassen kommen wollen, aber sie war nun mal ein Mensch mit ihren Emotionen nah an der Oberfläche.

Es war daher nicht verwunderlich, dass ihr Chef sie höflich - aber bestimmt - aufgefordert hat, sich den Rest des Tages freizunehmen.

So schlurfte sie denn gen heimatlicher Wohneinheit, zückte ihre Zugangskarte, befahl beim hineingehen bereits der Dusche sich in Gang zu bewegen und trottete ebenso Gedankenverloren wie auf dem Weg zur Wohnung Richtung Bad.

* * *

Mit einer so reichlich ausgestatteten Wohneinheit hatte Ranma gar nicht gerechnet. Immerhin war er ja ein Neuankömmling und noch nicht einmal im Dienst. Sein alter Herr hatte hier gute Beziehungen. Dennoch strahlte die Wohnung etwas Heimisches aus. Ranma tröstete der Gedanke ein wenig, seiner neue Lebenssituation, in die er hineingepresst wurde, zumindest hier in Frieden entkommen zu können.

Man kam direkt von der Wohnungstür in ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer, das zur einen Seite von einer Couch und einem niedrigen Tisch in Blickrichtung des in die Wand eingelassenen Bildcomputers und zur anderen Seite ein mit einem Esstisch mit vier Stühlen aufgeteilt war. Hinter dem Esstisch lugte durch eine Durchreiche eine kleine Küche hervor. In der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Wand, rechts von der Küche, führte hinter einer halb aufgeschobenen Gleittür ein Gang entlang, von dem weitere Zimmer abgingen. Eines davon direkt links hinter der Küche schien das Bad zu sein.

Ranma fühlte sich im Vergleich zu vorher stärker, ein längerer Aufenthalt auf der Krankenstation hatte diese Wirkung auf die meisten Leute. Aber was ihn wirklich wieder lebendig fühlen lassen würde, wäre eine schöne warme Dusche. Er hoffte inständig, dass es eine Wasserdusche war und nicht eine der auf Raumstationen und Raumfrachtern üblichen Schallduschen. Echtes, warmes Wasser... Das wäre der Himmel auf Erden – oder in diesem Fall der Himmel im All.

Müde und verspannt streifte Ranma die ihm neu angetragenen Sachen ab. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte er das alles hinter sich lassen. Er wollte die China vergessen, den Kampf mit den Piraten, die Schmerzen, die neue Position und den Unfug mit der Verlobten. Er wollte es alles erst einmal vergessen. Wie in Trance stolperte er nackt durch die sich von selbst öffnende Tür ins Bad hinein. Wabernder Wasserdampf schlug ihm entgegen. Ranma bemerkte merkwürdig unbeteiligt, wie ihm das seltsam vorkam. Aber sein Körper war bereits auf Autopilot und steuerte zielbewusst auf die Duschkabine zu. Er öffnete die beschlagene Tür.

Jedwede Müdigkeit, die er zuvor gespürt hatte, fiel von ihm ab. Mit einem Fuß auf der Trennstufe zur Duschkabine verharrte er regungslos in einer Schockstarre und blinzelte ungläubig auf die nackte Frau, die ihn ebenso fassungslos anschaute. 'Akane Tendo', registrierte sein Hirn beinahe beiläufig. Die Sekunden tickten vorbei, als würde sie das alles nicht interessieren.

Er wollte es gar nicht, hatte nicht einmal bewusst seine Augen wandern lassen, aber er war ein junger, gesunder Mann und sein Körper reagierte auf vieles einfach reflexartig. Erst als Akane schrie, ihm mit der Faust auf die Nase schlug und an ihm vorbei mit einem Handtuch aus dem Bad stürmte, spürte Ranma, dass seine Erektion so schnell verschwand, wie sie gekommen war. Er rappelte sich langsam vom Boden auf und befühlte seine schmerzende Nase. 'Ich hatte Recht, die Kleine trainiert. Keine Frau hat von Natur aus so viel Kraft.' Er tastete sich zur Duschkabine vor. Die Situation war eh schon außer Kontrolle geraten, da konnte er wenigstens noch eine warme Dusche genießen, bevor die Hölle über ihn hereinbrechen würde. Wärme umfing ihn, als er sich vom Nass berieseln ließ. Ranma schloss genüsslich die Augen. Seine Muskeln protestierten bei jeder Bewegung. Das hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr gehabt. Normalerweise reichte sein übliches Training, um für seinen Job ausreichend vorbereitet zu sein. Aber ein Raumkampf mit Piraten, Explosionen, eine Rauchvergiftung und Notoperationen waren auch nicht unbedingt sein täglich Brot.

Als er so dastand und die Anspannung aus seinem Körper weichen fühlte, dachte er an seine kürzliche Begegnung mit der jungen Akane Tendo zurück. Sie war ebenso geschockt gewesen wie er. Das führte ihn zu der Frage, warum er eine Zugangskarte zu ihrem Quartier hatte. Sollte dies nicht seine Unterkunft sein? Immerhin hatte die Karte bei den für ihn bestimmten Sachen gelegen und sein Vater... Ranma schreckte aus seinen Überlegungen auf. 'Natürlich!', grimassierte Ranma. 'Pops hat die Sachen für mich hingelegt. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn mein alter Herr das inszeniert hat, damit ich meine vermutlich neue Verlobte so schnell wie möglich kennenlernen kann.' Er ließ ein von Resignation erfülltes Seufzen erklingen. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich, warum er überhaupt noch mit dem alten Mann unterwegs war. Vater hin oder her, Genma brachte ihn immer nur in Schwierigkeiten.

Der Wasserschwall versiegte, als sich Ranma der Realität zu stellen wagte. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was außerhalb des Bades auf ihn lauern würde. Vermutlich mehr als eine Faust ins Gesicht, wenn er die junge Tendo richtig einschätzte. Er stieg aus der Duschkabine und griff nach einem Handtuch. Glücklicherweise waren einige in einem Badschrank verstaut. 'Dank dem Universum für kleine Wunder.', dachte Ranma grimmig. Er erinnerte sich, dass er seine neuen Sachen auf dem Weg zum Bad verloren hatte. Warum denn auch nicht? Schließlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, hier auf jemanden zu treffen. Aber nun, da noch eine junge Frau anwesend war, konnte er schlecht nackt rausgehen und seine Sachen holen. 'Naja...', dachte Ranma verschmitzt, 'kann ich schon. Aber dann prügelt die Gute mich gleich wieder auf die Krankenstation, und da will ich erstmal nicht wieder hin.

Also wickelte er, so gut und so flächendeckend es nur ging, das glücklicherweise große Handtuch um seine Hüfte und sicherte es derart, dass es auch eine schnelle Fluchtbewegung nicht gleich wieder heruntergerissen hätte. Er wollte sich da alle Optionen offen halten. Vor die Tür tretend atmete er noch einmal tief durch und öffnete sie dann. Der Ansturm von Fäusten blieb aus, selbst harte, in seine Richtung geworfene Objekte waren nicht zu sehen. Das machte Ranma noch nervöser. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Ärztin war. Wartete sie etwa hinter der nächsten Ecke mit einem Laserskalpell, um ihn seiner besten Teile zu berauben? Er schauderte.

Vorsichtig ging er einen Schritt aus dem Bad, versuchte auf das kleinste Geräusch zu achten, welches eine herannahende Furie verursachen könnte. Aber da war nichts. Derart ermutigt ging er den Gang entlang und runzelte die Stirn ob der Dinge, die er offensichtlich nicht fand. Hatte er hier nicht seine Hosen fallen lassen? Zugegeben, er war in jenem Moment gedanklich bereits in der Dusche und nicht besonders aufnahmefähig gewesen, aber er erinnerte sich daran, dass er vom Wohnzimmer in diesen Gang hier Richtung Bad geschlurft war, als er Hose und Unterwäsche verlor. Nun wurde er doch wieder nervös. Er war eine ganze Weile unter der Dusche gewesen. Zeit genug also, dass Akane seine Sachen hätte zusammenraffen und wegpacken können. Aber wozu?

Er betrat das Wohnzimmer und da saß sie. Rechtschaffen wütend und die Arme verschränkt hatte sie auf der Couch Stellung bezogen, die im rechten Winkel zu ihm stand. Akane sah ihn nicht direkt an, sondern nahm seine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel heraus wahr. Sie weigerte sich, ihn anzuschauen und hielt ihren Blick auf den Videoschirm vor sich. Ratlos überlegte Ranma, was er nun sagen konnte, ohne in eines seiner berühmten Fettnäpfchen zu treten, aber irgendwie wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Also versuchte er es mit einer Begrüßung. „Ehm... Yo..." Zugegeben, es war keine sehr eloquente Begrüßung, aber dennoch besser als das Schweigen.

Akane schnaubte abfällig, erkannte aber dennoch seine Anwesenheit an. „Deine Sachen sind da drüben." Sie wies mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken auf ein Tischchen, welches zu Ranma Linken an der Wand stand. Dort waren seine Klamotten, selbst seine Unterhose, säuberlich zusammengefaltet aufgestapelt. Er sammelte sie erleichtert ein und wandte sich wieder dem Bad zu, besann sich gerade noch seiner Manieren und rief ein Danke über seine Schulter zurück, bevor die Tür hinter ihm zuging. Beinahe mechanisch zog er sich an, ließ den Körper ohne große Anweisungen die bekannten Bewegungen durchlaufen, während sein Verstand beinahe panisch versuchte, die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten zu verarbeiten. Was zum Teufel war da gerade passiert? Wollte sie ihn nur ihm angezogenen Zustand umbringen? War es nur ein Aufschub seiner Verdammnis?

Wieder einmal schüttelte sein Innerstes eine geistige Faust klagend in Richtung seines Vaters. Ranma gestand sich ohne Scham ein, dass er nicht der Chorknabe des Jahrhunderts war, aber was sein alter Herr da teilweise verzapfte war eine ganze Ecke härter. Zumal meistens nicht er der Leidtragende war, sondern Ranma. Der Ungerechtigkeit zum Trotz wollte der junge Saotome dennoch sein Glück versuchen und eine Erklärung dafür liefern, warum er in das Bad von Akane Tendo gestolpert kam. Vermutlich würde sie diese gar nicht hören wollen, aber versuchen wollte er es. Nunmehr wieder völlig bekleidet wagte er sich erneut aus dem Bad und schritt Richtung Wohnzimmer. Er fand seine potenzielle Verlobte – innerlich zuckte er bei dieser Beschreibung zusammen – in derselben Position wieder wie zuvor. Sie starrte immer noch auf den schwarzen Bildschirm vor sich und Ranma wunderte sich, warum dieser unter einem solchen Blick noch nicht geschmolzen war.

„Bevor du irgendwas sagst...", setzte Akane unvermittelt an, „wollte ich dir nur klarmachen, dass ich dich beinahe permanent verstümmelt hätte." Ranmas Innerstes wand sich bei den Worten. Das Bild einer hinter der Ecke mit angriffsbereiten Skalpell wartenden Frau machte sich unwillkürlich breit. Eine kurze, schwere Pause entstand. Und plötzlich, ohne dass er etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, entspannte sich Akanes Haltung unmerklich. Sie war immer noch wütend, aber ihr Körper war nicht mehr wie ein Drahtseil gespannt, sie schien nicht sofort und bei jeder kleinen Bewegung explodieren zu können.

„Ich habe meinen Vater kontaktiert, während du im Bad warst." Ihre Stirn legte sich noch mehr in Falten. Ihre Worte erreichten nur langsam sein Hirn. „Dein Vater? Der Verwalter?", meinte er verwundert. Sie nickte zustimmend. „Als ich aus dem Bad kam, war ich drauf und dran dich ins nächste Universum zu befördern, dann bin ich allerdings über deine Sachen gestolpert – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes," und hier bedachte sie ihn das erste Mal mit einem kurzen, aber anklagenden Seitenblick, „und habe das hier unter ihnen gefunden."

Ihre verschränkten Arme entknoteten sich und sie ergriff etwas, das bis dahin unschuldig auf dem flachen Tisch vor ihr gelegen hatte. Ranma erkannte seine Zugangskarte, die nun zwischen Akanes Fingern klemmte. „Als ich die gesehen habe, wusste ich zumindest, dass du nicht hier eingebrochen bist. Was nicht heißt, dass du die Tracht Prügel nicht verdienen würdest." Irrte Ranma sich, oder hatte sie den letzten Satz tatsächlich geknurrt? „Ich habe meinen Vater angerufen und wie es der Zufall wollte, war ein gewisser Genma Saotome bei ihm." Ihr forschender Blick streifte ihn und sein Ausdruck grimmiger Erkenntnis war ihr Antwort genug. „Mein Vater.", bestätigte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in sicherer Entfernung zu der Ärztin an die Wand.

Akane nickte. „Ja, und stell dir meine Überraschung vor, als sowohl er als auch mein Vater unverblümt zugaben, dir die Karte mit der Codierung zu meinem Quartier gegeben zu haben. Ich weiß ja, dass es für eine Person eigentlich zu groß ist, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden können – ohne mich zu informieren! - mir plötzlich einen Mitbewohner zuzuteilen!" Die Anspannung kehrte in ihren Körper zurück und Ranma war froh, dass ihre Wut gerade nicht auf ihn gerichtet war. Diese Frau war beängstigend...

Einige Sekunden verstrichen wieder in Schweigen, ehe Akane sich fing und tiefe Atemzüge schöpfend Entspannung in sich hinein zwang. Wie sie das schaffte, war Ranma ein Rätsel, aber die Aura bedrohender Aggressivität wich von ihr. „Also... was geschieht nun? Haben sie mir ein anderes Quartier zugewiesen?", fragte der junge Saotome in der Hoffnung, dem Chaos entkommen zu können. „Nein..." Da war wieder dieses Knurren! Ranma war verstört und fasziniert zugleich. „Die beiden haben beschlossen, uns miteinander zu verloben. Ursprünglich war die Verlobungskiste zwischen mir und meinen beiden Schwestern unentschieden, aber offenbar haben sowohl Kasumi als auch Nabiki einen Weg gefunden, sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und mir den Schwarzen Peter zuzuschieben." „Hey, es ist ja nicht so, dass ich auf eine Verlobte scharf gewesen wäre!" Ranma war klar, dass sie das nicht gewollt hatte, aber als Schwarzer Peter bezeichnet zu werden war für sein Ego dann doch zuviel. Ungewollt oder nicht, er bildete sich durchaus was darauf ein, ein mehr als akzeptables Exemplar der männlichen Spezies zu sein. Und dass diese junge Frau so völlig unbeeindruckt von ihm zu sein schien zwickte ihn in einer Art und Weise, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Akanes Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen, Ranma jedoch hielt dem stand. Sie hatte ihn genug gereizt, dass er auf Konfrontation ging.

„Sei es, wie es sei. Wir sind jetzt offiziell verlobt. Und da dem so ist, war mein Vater unnachgiebig, was deine Umquartierung anging. Er meinte und ich zitiere „Es ist eine gute Vorbereitung auf die Ehe, wenn ihr schon jetzt miteinander leben müsst. Es gibt euch außerdem die Möglichkeit, euch kennenzulernen."." Ranma runzelte die Stirn bei den Worten. „Ausgemachter Scheiß, wenn du mich fragst." Akane nickte grimmig blickend. „Ja, auch wenn ich eine andere Wortwahl dafür genommen hätte."

Minuten tickten vorbei, als den beiden jungen Menschen ihre Situation mehr und mehr klar wurde. Akane wollte am liebsten irgendetwas zerschlagen. Eine Trainingseinheit wäre jetzt genau das richtige für sie, sonst würde sie noch vor Ende des Abends jemanden umbringen – vermutlich ihren neuen Verlobten. Sie spuckte gedanklich bei dieser Beschreibung sehr undamenhaft auf einen gedanklichen Boden. Ranma erging es nicht besser. Schlimm genug, dass sein Vater ihn förmlich dazu gezwungen hatte, den Wohnort zu wechseln. Nun hatte er eine Verlobte, die ihm eher etwas Spitzes oder Scharfes in die Eingeweide getrieben hätte, als ihn eines freundlichen Blickes zu würdigen. Dennoch ließ sich erstmal an der Situation nichts ändern, da sich die beiden nunmehr mächtigsten Männer auf der Raumstation gegen sie verschworen hatten.

Akane zwang wieder eine gewisse Ruhe in sich hinein. Später war noch Zeit für ihr Training, jetzt musste sie erstmal dafür sorgen, dass Ranma ein Zimmer bekam. Sie stand seufzend auf und wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich habe in diesem Quartier ein Gästezimmer. Es ist zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders groß, aber es wird für den Anfang reichen müssen. Wie sieht es mit deiner persönlichen Habe aus? Ist es sehr viel?" Der Themenwechsel warf Ranma kurz aus der Bahn, ebenso die beinahe zivilisierte Art, in der Akane mit ihm sprach. Er überlegte kurz. „Ich habe nicht besonders viel. Klamotten, dann noch einige Dinge, die ich von verschiedenen Planeten als Erinnerung mitgenommen habe. Solche Sachen halt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie viel das Feuergefecht mit den Piraten überstanden hat. Soweit ich mich erinnere, hatte die China mehrere Treffer abbekommen. Da sind sicher einige Bereiche des Schiffes stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden."

Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, dass von seiner Crew vermutlich viele bei dem Angriff ums Leben gekommen waren und er schämte sich nicht wenig dafür. „Weißt du...", setzte er beinahe zaghaft an, „weißt du vielleicht, was mit meinen Leuten von der China geschehen ist? Wie steht es um das Schiff?" Der Blick, mit dem Ranma sie fragend anschaute, ließ ihre Wut für den Augenblick verdampfen. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, dass er gerade erst aus einem Feuergefecht kam und vieles verloren hatte. „Ich weiß nur, dass ein Reaktorbruch verhindert werden konnte. Das Schiff ist angeschlagen, aber noch funktionstüchtig. Was die Mannschaft angeht..." Sie musste kurz überlegen. Sie hatten viele Piloten auf der Krankenstation gehabt, aber das waren die Akutfälle gewesen. „Von den Piloten, die wir auf der Krankenstation hatten, haben es zwei nicht geschafft." Sieh sah, wie sein Gesicht von Trauer durchzogen wurde. „Wie waren ihre Namen?"

„Hasegawa und Mitchell." Resignation und Schmerz breiteten sich in Ranma aus. „Kenichi und Andy..." Er schloss kurz die Augen, wollte die Welt für kurze Zeit einfach nur aussperren. Die beiden waren gute Jungs gewesen. Andy war immer zu einem Streich bereit gewesen, ein Heißsporn, aber ein ehrlicher Kerl. Kenichi Hasegawa war ein belesener, ruhiger Typ. Ranma hatte sich das eine oder andere Mal gefragt, warum er Kampfpilot geworden war. Er hatte sich ihn immer an einer Universität vorgestellt. Vielleicht aber auch als Schriftsteller oder Journalist. Er hatte diese Art von stiller Beobachtungsgabe gehabt, die man selten in den Menschen fand.

Akane beobachtete Ranma, als dieser stumm an der Wand lehnte. Er war nicht besonders gut darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Man konnte sie förmlich alle auf seinem Gesicht ablesen. Das, was sie jetzt sah, war Verlust und Trauer um seine Freunde. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr neuer Verlobter wesentlich vielschichtiger war, als sie es ihm zugetraut hatte. Irgendwann schlug er die Augen wieder auf und ein müder Blick richtete sich wieder fragend auf sie. „Soweit ich weiß, waren das alle Verluste. Wenn jemand auf dem Schiff verunglückt ist, dann wissen sicher unsere Väter darüber Bescheid." Ranma nickte. Zu mehr war er derzeit nicht imstande und Akane sah ihm an, dass alles weitere außer einem langen, tiefen Schlaf für ihn nicht mehr in Frage kam. „Komm." Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr einen anderen Flur entlang zu folgen. „Ich zeige dir, wo dein Zimmer ist. Leg dich hin und schlaf etwas." Sie hörte wie er anhob zu protestieren, aber winkte es gleich ab. „Nimm es als ärztliche Anordnung."

Das ließ ihn verstummen.

* * *

Ranma schlug die Augen auf. Für einen Moment war er desorientiert. Das Zimmer war ihm unbekannt. Dann sah er auf die Uhr neben dem Bett. Sie war in der Oberfläche eines Nachttisches eingelassen und schimmerte in schwachem Licht fast dreidimensional aus Ebene heraus. Es war Vormittag. Dann stürmten Erinnerungen über Ranma herein. Er erinnerte sich an den Kampf, an die Schmerzen, an das Erwachen auf der Krankenstation, an die Begegnung mit seiner Verlobten – Akane, mahnte er sich – erinnerte sich an den Verlust zweier Freunde und daran, dass er nach ihrem ärztlichen Gutachten schlafen sollte. Er hatte keine großen Probleme damit gehabt, dem zu folgen. Kaum hatte er das Bett gesehen und die Tür geschlossen, fiel er auch schon völlig entkräftet in einen traumlosen Schlaf. Ranma sah zur Decke hinauf und lag ein paar Minuten da, ohne den wirren Gedankengängen zu folgen, die kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf schossen. Er wollte einfach an nichts denken, wollte in dem gemütlichen Bett liegen bleiben und alles vergessen.  
Er war es eigentlich gewohnt, die Dinge selbst anzupacken und zu bereinigen. Er mochte es nicht, keine Kontrolle zu haben. Aber seit sein Vater ihm von der Verlobung erzählt hatte, war irgendwie alles aus den Fugen geraten. Nun lag er hier, in einem neuen Zuhause – der Raumstation Nerima – und in einer neuen Position, ohne sein altes Team. Er fühlte sich fremd in seiner eigenen Haut, verwirrt und schwach.

Seine Gedanken rasten noch immer. Kenichis und Andys Gesichter zogen vorbei und Ranma begann, sich eine Liste zurechtzulegen. Sobald er die Kraft dazu gefunden hatte aufzustehen, wollte er zu seinem Vater und Herrn Tendo, seinem neuen Chef, gehen und einige Dinge bezüglich der Arbeit klären. Vielleicht konnte er sich auch dazu bringen, diese alberne Verlobungsgeschichte sein zu lassen. Und ohne es zu wollen fixierte sich sein Verstand auf Akane. Er wusste nicht recht, was er von ihr halten sollte. Er hatte sie als Ärztin kennen gelernt. Mehr noch als dass, sie hatte ihm sein Leben gerettet und dabei nichts unversucht gelassen. War es nur ärztliche Fürsorge, weshalb sie sich so intensiv um ihn gekümmert hatte, oder war es ihr Wesen, was dies von ihr verlangte. Sicher war es nicht, weil er ihr Verlobter – oder zu jenem Zeitpunkt potenzieller Verlobter - gewesen war. Denn erst als sie seine Identität erfuhr, hatte sich ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber verändert. Weg war die Ärztin mit dem ehrlichen Lächeln. Sie wurde von einer Frau ersetzt, die ihm abweisend, fast schon feindselig gegenüber stand.

Ranma runzelte die Stirn. Er fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Okay, den Schlag ins Gesicht hatte er teilweise verdient, immerhin war er ihr ins Bad gefolgt. Es war zwar unbeabsichtigt gewesen, aber schließlich hatte ihn auch niemand dazu aufgefordert, ihren nackten Körper ausführlich zu bewundern. Und das hatte er getan, sogar ziemlich schamlos. Und ebenso schamlos hatte sein Körper darauf reagiert. Jedoch schien ihm Akane auch für die Verlobungsgeschichte die Schuld zuweisen zu wollen. Als hätte er darum gebeten, in dieses Chaos geworfen zu werden! Deutlich verärgert setzte sich der junge Mann auf und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass er noch die Sachen vom Vortag anhatte. Er war so müde gewesen, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr ausziehen konnte.

Sein Ärger verflog ein wenig, als er sich an Akanes Gastfreundschaft erinnerte. Er war in ihren persönlichen Raum eingedrungen – wenn auch ungewollt – aber sie hatte ihm dennoch ein Zimmer gegeben. Er kratzte sich ratlos am Kopf. Sollte ein anderer aus dieser Frau schlau werden - er schaffte es jedenfalls nicht. Aber er nahm sich vor, mit der jungen Tendo über alles zu reden, hoffentlich ohne Geknurre und Wutausbrüche. Außerdem wollte er so bald wie möglich mit seinem Vater und Herrn Tendo reden.

Neuerliche Kraft aus diesen Entschlüssen schöpfend stand er auf, richtete seine Sachen so gut es ging – die Uniform war erstaunlich Knitterfrei geblieben – versuchte seinen wüsten Haarschopf einigermaßen zu bändigen und schritt zur Tür hinaus. Er hatte aufgrund der Tageszeit angenommen, dass Akane auf der Arbeit war, obwohl er ihren Schichtplan nicht kannte, jedoch vernahm er sofort Frauenstimmen, als er auf den Gang hinaus trat. Und es war nicht nur Akane. Sie waren offenbar in eine Diskussion verwickelt.

„Ach komm schon, Schwesterchen. Bist du immer noch wegen der Geschichte sauer? Immerhin hast du jetzt einen Mann. Das ist mehr, als man in den letzten Jahren von dir behaupten konnte.", witzelte eine tiefe Frauenstimme.  
„Nabiki!" Das war nicht Akane gewesen, stellte Ranma fest. Die Worte dieser Nabiki ließen ihn jedoch in jeder weiteren Bewegung verharren. Er war das Thema…

Nabiki war unbeirrt vom Maßregelungsversuch ihrer großen Schwester. „Was? Ist doch so. Und Kasumi, tu ja nicht so, als hättest du deine Pflicht nicht auch an sie abgegeben. Wir sitzen da im selben Boot." Schweigen herrschte. „Ist er denn süß?", gackerte Nabiki los.

Das schien den Bann von Akane zu nehmen, die Ranma bisher nicht einmal hatte atmen hören. „Als ob das von Interesse wäre. Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, mit ihm verlobt zu sein. Ich habe auch nicht darum gebeten, dass er hier wohnt und mir wie ein Lüstling ins Bad folgt. Und ich habe verdammt noch mal nicht darum gebeten, dass sich meine Familie gegen mich verschwört, nur damit meine Zukunft wegen irgendeinem stumpfsinnigen Versprechen zwischen zwei Männern zerstört wird!"

Sie hatte den letzten Satz geschrien und Ranma hörte ihre Frustration. Aber er hörte auch noch etwas anderes. Er zerstörte also ihre Zukunft, ja? Das Zwicken, was er schon einmal am Vorabend verspürt hatte, kam zurück. Sie wollte also nichts mit ihm zu tun haben, ja? Seine Stirn runzelte sich vor unterdrückter Wut.

‚Na schön, wenn sie es so haben will, dann bekommt sie es auch. Einmal Krieg im eigenen Heim, bitte sehr!'

Das Gesicht zur Faust geballt schritt er den Gang entlang, darauf bedacht, auch ja viel Lärm zu veranstalten, damit die drei Frauen ihn hörten. Drei Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu und für einen Moment dachte er auf Akanes Gesicht so etwas wie Verlegenheit zu erblicken. Aber das verschwand so schnell und wurde von ihrem ihm schon vertrauten Wutausdruck ersetzt, dass er sicher war, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.

Ranmas Blick begegnete einige lange Sekunden dem ihren und es lag eine Herausforderung darin, die Akane ohne zu zögern annahm. Dann sah er in die Gesichter der ihm unbekannten jungen Frauen – Nabiki und Kasumi – und er nickte ihnen kaum merklich zu. „Guten Morgen, die Damen." Er sprach mit einer tiefen und gefährlich anmutenden Ruhe. „Ich wollte bestimmt nicht lauschen, aber ich habe gehört, wie sie über mich gesprochen haben..."

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 2**

„Und siehe, es werden tausend Tage und tausend Nächte vergehen, bis dass sie ein Update bringt."

Ich hab sie nicht genau gezählt, aber es könnte hinkommen…

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:

kathy: Das mit dem schnell schreiben hapert bei mir, wie unschwer an dem Datum zu erkennen ist. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass es nicht ganz zu spät ist.

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene


	3. Ein erster Rundgang

"Raumstation Nerima"  
Eine Ranma ½ Fanfiction  
von Yalene

Disclaimer:  
Die Figuren, Schauplätze sowie die der Fanfiction zu Grunde liegende Vorgeschichte sind Kreationen der fabelhaften Rumiko Takahashi.  
Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen FFs sind reiner Zufall.

Kommentare der Autorin sind am Ende des Kapitels zu finden.

* * *

**Kapitel 3: Ein erster Rundgang**

Ohh, das war so einmalig.  
Nabiki konnte ihre mit Neugier gepaarte Anspannung kaum unterdrücken. Selbst das Grinsen schien aus ihr hervorbrechen zu wollen.  
Sie hatte das kleine Blickgefecht zwischen ihrer Schwester und dem jungen Mann gesehen. Nie zuvor hatte Akane derart instinktiv auf das andere Geschlecht reagiert. Nabiki würde wohl bald einen neuen Wettpool eröffnen müssen, der die beiden zum Thema hatte.

Kasumi zeigte sich verlegen.  
„Entschuldige, dass du das mit anhören musstest. Es ist nur so, dass es für uns alle eine unerwartete Situation ist."  
Wenn man sarkastisch schnauben könnte, dann hätte Ranma es in jenem Moment gern getan. Eine ‚unerwartete Situation' war eine untertriebene Umschreibung dessen, was da gerade über die Bühne lief. Aber er sagte nichts, nickte nur zustimmend und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck weniger wütend zu gestalten. Es gelang ihm nicht wirklich.  
Sein Blick glitt von Kasumi zu Nabiki.  
So sehr Akane ihm auch ein Rätsel war, diese beiden Schwestern konnte er recht schnell einordnen. Die eine war die typische gute Seele, der hilfsbereite Geist der Gemeinschaft. Die andere war das Gegenteil. Sie machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Schadenfreude. Das wölfische Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht verriet, dass sie mit der Situation einen Heidenspaß zu haben schien. Ranma erinnerte sich an Akanes Worte vom Vorabend. Sie hatte gemeint, dass ihre beiden Schwestern die Verlobung an sie abgegeben hätten, ohne sie zu fragen. Bei Nabiki verwunderte ihn das nicht. Kasumi jedoch war nicht aus diesem Holz geschnitzt.

Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu Akane. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf den großen schwarzen Bildschirm gerichtet, offenbar fest entschlossen, ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren. Nun denn, sie sollte ihren Willen bekommen. Ein Ranma wohl bekannter Trotz stellte sich ein.  
„Ich will euren Kaffeeklatsch nicht weiter aufhalten. Darf man annehmen, dass der Verwalter Tendo in seinem Büro anzutreffen ist?"  
Kasumi nickte.

Ranma löste sich von der Wand, an der er bisher gelehnt hatte, und durchschritt das Zimmer, tunlichst darauf bedacht, Akane ebenso zu ignorieren wie sie ihn. Doch Nabiki, die ewige Beobachterin und Konstrukteurin verzwickter Situationen, sah eine goldene Gelegenheit gekommen, ihre kleine Schwester weiter aus der Reserve zu locken.  
„Also wirklich, Akane. Es zeugt von ganz schlechten Manieren, ihn einfach sich selbst zu überlassen."  
Der junge Saotome verharrte kurz vor der Tür und warf einen fragenden Blick zurück über die Schulter. „Ich komme schon allein klar."  
Die zweitälteste Tendo wollte davon nichts hören. „Das ist hier nicht das Thema. Akane ist jetzt deine Verlobte und du bist neu hier. Sie sollte dich zumindest mit der Örtlichkeit vertraut machen."

Sie grinste wie eine Katze und Ranma erschauerte. Kasumi hingegen beobachtete wie ein Falke die Reaktion ihrer jüngsten Schwester, deren Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile ein gesundes Rot angenommen hatte. Um des Frieden willens versuchte sie mit fast schon mütterlicher Stimme Akane zu beruhigen.  
„Sieh mal, Nabiki hat nicht ganz unrecht. Du weißt, dass wir beide gleich wieder zur Arbeit müssen. Dr. Tofu hat dir frei gegeben und Ranma kennt sich hier nicht aus. Wäre es denn so schlimm, ihm die wichtigsten Orte zu zeigen und dann bei Vater abzuliefern? Ihr könntet vielleicht auch vorher was Essen gehen."

Als hätte er nur auf dieses Stichwort gewartet, fing Ranmas Magen an laut zu knurren. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn und Ranma, eigentlich nie um eine Situation verlegen, spürte deutlich, wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten.  
„Uhm, das mit dem Essen ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee. Ich glaub, meine letzte Mahlzeit war noch an Bord der China gewesen."  
Akane seufzte resigniert. Nicht nur ihre Familie, nein auch das Universum schien sich mittlerweile gegen sie verschworen zu haben. Was konnte eine einzelne Frau dem entgegensetzen außer rechtschaffener Apathie und Akzeptanz.  
Sie stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch. Sie hatte die vergangene Nacht nicht besonders viel schlafen können, von den Ereignissen überwältigt. Nun spürte sie, wie die Müdigkeit ihr zu schaffen machte.  
„Also schön.", murmelte sie. „Nabiki, Kasumi, wir sehen uns heute Abend zum Essen." Sie ging zu der Kommode neben der Tür, haftete ihren Kommunikator auf dem linken Handrücken an, nahm ihre Zugangskarte und ging zur Tür hinaus, dicht gefolgt von ihrem neuen Verlobten.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür geschlossen, brach Nabiki in schallendes Gelächter aus. Kasumi hatte den Anstand wenigstens ein bisschen verärgert zu schauen, doch auch sie konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.  
„Nabiki, es ist wirklich nicht nett von uns, dass wir uns darüber amüsieren."  
Die Angesprochene japste nach Luft und wischte sich eine einsame Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Nein, aber das macht nichts. Das ist einfach verdammt genial." Sie atmete noch ein paar Mal tief durch, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Hast du gesehen, wie die beiden aufeinander reagieren? Und das erst nach einem einzigen Tag Bekanntschaft. Wenn ich ihn richtig einschätze, dann ist er das perfekte Gegenstück zu unserer dickköpfigen kleinen Schwester. Wird aber auch langsam mal Zeit, dass sie jemand aus ihrer Männerisolation reißt."

Kasumi blickte nachdenklich zu der nun verschlossenen Wohnungstür. „Ich hoffe nur, dem ist wirklich so und Ranma treibt sie nicht ungewollt noch tiefer hinein."  
Nabiki zuckte nur mit den Schultern, zu gut gelaunt um sich mit derlei schweren Gedanken zu belasten. „Wird sich zeigen. Ich muss jetzt jedenfalls wieder los und Geld verdienen. Bis heut Abend, Schwesterchen."

* * *

Ranma hatte nicht so recht gewusst, was er von der Station halten sollte. Immerhin hatte er noch nicht allzu viel von ihr mitbekommen. Da er aber nun, geführt von Akane, bei klarem Verstand und einigermaßen aufnahmefähig die Gänge entlang schritt und ihren Erklärungen lauschte, konnte er nicht umhin beeindruckt zu sein.

Es war wirklich eine riesige Station. Acht Kilometer lang, etwa 260.000 Lebewesen, künstliche Schwerkrafterzeugung, Wasser- und Luftrecycling, sogar ein riesiger Garten mit Sportfeldern war dabei. Quartiere für jede Art von Lebewesen stellten sicher, dass jeder, der zum Handeln oder für diplomatische Geschäfte hierherkam, untergebracht werden konnte.  
Ein gigantisches Projekt, eine eigene Stadt – und er war hier jetzt für die Sicherheit verantwortlich. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es eine weitaus größere Verantwortung werden würde als seine Arbeit an Bord der China.

Einigermaßen benommen folgte er Akane zu einem der Aufzüge. „Sektor Rot 5, Zocalo." Die Türen schlossen sich und mit einem sanften Raunen schoss die Kabine durch den Schacht. „Der Zocalo ist der Freizeit- und Einkaufssektor der Station. Geschäfte, Bars, Unterhaltung – all das findet man dort. Mir ist gerade nicht nach Kantinenessen, deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, wir suchen uns dort was." Ranma nickte. Man konnte nicht unbedingt behaupten, dass Akane überschwänglich erfreut war, ihm alles zu zeigen, aber die Wut schien erst einmal verflogen und auf seine Fragen hin reagierte sie mit dem Enthusiasmus einer Reiseführerin, die ihrer Heimat durchaus warme Gefühle entgegenbrachte.

„Computer, Zieländerung: Haltepunkt Concourse Garten-Zocalo"  
Ranma sah seine Verlobte fragend an. Diese grinste nunmehr offen. „Wenn du hierher kommst, musst du auch das Herzstück der Station sehen. Endlose Gänge aus Kunststoff und Metall… das ist nicht ihr wahres Wesen." Ihr Gesicht hatte bei diesen Worten einen warmen Ausdruck angenommen. Mit einem Mal kam der Aufzug zum Stehen und die Tür glitt zur Seite.

Selbst wenn Ranma es gewollt hätte, er hätte sein Erstaunen nicht verbergen können. Akane lächelte neben ihm, schritt nach draußen und wartete, bis er ihr langsam folgte.  
„Was ist das hier?", murmelte Ranma fast ehrfürchtig. Sein Blick glitt über das satte Grün vor sich, an den weit entfernt liegenden Wänden zu beiden Seiten und über ihm. Es war eine gigantische grüne Anlage, die sich an der riesigen inneren Wand des innen liegenden Zylinders der Raumstation befand. Und mitten in dieser gigantischen Röhre verlief eine Schiene, an der eine Bahngondel entlang schnellte.  
„Das ist der Garten, der den freiliegenden Kern umschließt. Hier wird unser Sauerstoff gewonnen, das Wasser aufbereitet, frisches Gemüse und Obst angebaut, es gibt Sport- und Freizeitplätze und auch ein Frischluftrestaurant in der Mitte, was von hier etwa einen Kilometer entfernt ist. Dort oben siehst du den Kernzug – eine Einschienenbahn, die der Länge von Nerima folgt. Hinter uns befindet sich der Teil vom Roten Sektor, in dem sich die meisten Geschäfte, Stände, Bars, Restaurants und Casinos befinden."

Ranma nickte mechanisch. Die Dimensionen schüchterten ihn regelrecht ein. Draußen im All vergaß man oft die einfache Größe der Dinge. Man war so schnell unterwegs, bewegte sich in winzigen Gängen und Schächten, saß in einem kleinen Cockpit oder verbrachte seine Zeit in an menschliche Formen angepasste Aufenthaltsräume. Aber hier, in diesem gigantischen Zylinder, starrte er auf eine weite Ebene, die nicht nur vor ihm lag, sondern auch die Wände hinaufführte und sich über ihm schloss, dazwischen ein gewaltiger freier Raum. Er fühlte sich, als würde er am Grund einer Höhle sitzen und die weit entfernte Decke anstarren.

„Was für einen Durchmesser hat dieser Raum?", fragte er, nachdem er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Akane überlegte kurz. „Das, was du hier siehst, sind etwa 700 Meter. In den äußeren Ebenen schließen sich noch Wohnquartiere an."  
Sie schien von der Dimension gänzlich unbeeindruckt, aber sie lebte ja auch schon seit einigen Jahren in dieser Umgebung. Sie hatte jedoch Recht gehabt. Korridore und Kommandozentralen – das konnte im Angesicht des Gartens nicht das Wesen der Station sein. Ranma fragte sich, welche verborgenen Schönheiten die Station wohl noch zu bieten hatte.  
Den Moment stiller Betrachtung durchbrach ein Magengrummeln. Die Blicke der Verlobten trafen sich und Akane konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
„Der Herr hat gesprochen. Komm, lass uns was essen gehen." Sie stiegen wieder in den Aufzug und fuhren einige Stationen weiter zum Zocalo.

In dem Einkaufszentrum der Station war es so, wie man es sich bei einer Raumstation vorstellte. Lange Gänge, viel Metall, dennoch schön ausgeschmückte Cafés, Restaurants, Bars. Vielfältige Geschäfte für den täglichen Gebrauch, aber auch allerlei Touristenfänger priesen in Auslagen ihre Waren an. Aus vielen Ecken hörte man geschäftiges Treiben, Musik und oftmals Lachen. Es kam einem wie eine belebte Einkaufsstraße in einer stark beleuchteten Großstadt vor.  
Akane berührte ihn kurz am Ellenbogen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.  
„Wir gehen ins ‚Earheart's'. Das ist der Offiziersclub der Station." Sie musste ihm fast ins Ohr brüllen, da neben ihnen gerade eine besonders laute Gruppe feiernder Zerkesi vorbeitorkelte.

Ranma hatte auf seinen Reisen mit der China schon viele außerirdische Völker kennen lernen dürfen, immerhin war es ein Transportschiff gewesen und als solches weit herum gekommen. Doch hier auf der Station schienen sie alle auf einem Haufen zu sein. Zerkesi feierten ausgelassen, denn es war gerade einer ihrer heiligen Monate. Skriis standen in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, redeten vor allem über Politik und die neuesten Ergebnisse einer Sportart, die sich ‚Hrelop' nannte - eine Art Fußballspiel, welches mit Keulen statt Füßen ausgetragen wurde. Weiter hinten sah er einen Vendrasi, jene Art Außerirdischer mit Tentakeln und zu vielen Augenpaaren, welcher wohl erst kürzlich auf der Station war und mit einem Händler zu feilschen suchte.  
Dann sah er noch einige Wrem, ihre in allen Farben schimmernden Hauttöne ein klares Zeichen ihrer Herkunft. Nebst diesen und noch einigen anderen außerirdischen Völkern fanden sich viele Menschen, die ihren täglichen Geschäften nachgingen. Es war eine interessante Mischung.  
Während er seinen Beobachtungen nachging, hatten Ranma und Akane ein Lokal erreicht, über dem in großen leuchtenden Buchstaben ‚Earhart's' prangte. Ranma runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört, konnte sich aber nicht recht entsinnen, wo oder wann das gewesen ist.

Akane steuerte ihn zielsicher zu einem Vierertisch in einer kleinen Sitznische. Sofort kam eine Kellnerin angelaufen, begrüßte Akane mit Vornamen – offenbar kam sie öfter her – und half Ranma bei der Auswahl. Er war überrascht, dass die Speisekarte nicht nur außerirdische Gerichte enthielt, sondern auch viele von der Erde.  
„Das liegt daran, dass ein Großteil der Offiziere, für die der Club hier ist, Menschen aus der alten Heimat sind. Als diese Station besetzt wurde, wollten sie ihre Lieblingsspeisen natürlich nicht missen. Das einzige Problem ist, hier an frische Zutaten zu kommen. Vieles wird synthetisch hergestellt. Es ist nicht besonders einfach, da mal an ein ordentliches Stück Fleisch oder auch nur an ein Ei heran zu kommen. Aber die Küche hier ist einigermaßen gut und die Preise erschwinglich."  
Während die beiden warteten, überlegte Akane laut, was sie als nächstes unternehmen könnten.  
„Mh, wir könnten dann im Sicherheitsbüro vorbei schauen. Das ist auch hier im Roten Sektor und nicht allzu weit entfernt. Chief Alfons, das ist unser derzeitiger Sicherheitschef, ist vielleicht grad da und du könntest dir schon mal alles anschauen."  
„Klingt gut", stimmte Ranma zu. Er warf einen Blick durch die einige Meter entfernte Fensterscheibe, welche das ‚Earhart's' vom Hauptkorridor trennte. Er wurde nachdenklich.

„Ich muss zugeben", setzte er an und sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Akane, „dass die Station wesentlich größer ist, als ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mir noch nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was dies hier für ein Arbeitsaufwand ist. Auf einem Transportschiff ist es relativ einfach. Man hat eine überschaubare Mannschaft, vielleicht ein paar zusätzliche Mitreisende. Man hat einen Startpunkt und ein Ziel und muss nur versuchen, heil von A nach B zu kommen. Das hier", er nickte in Richtung des Zocalo, „ist eine Stadt. Hier herrschen ganz andere Gesetze. Es gibt Durchgangsverkehr, Handel, Diplomaten, Querelen zwischen den Völkern, Gaunereien, Diebstähle…" Akane hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Aussicht, dieses Chaos zu bändigen, Freude bereitete. Und in der Tat stahl sich ein kleines Schmunzeln auf sein Gesicht.  
„Das klingt fast so, als würdest du dich darauf freuen, hier zu arbeiten.", bemerkte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Ranma sah sie überrascht an und überlegte.

Sicher, der Start war nicht ideal gewesen. Immerhin hatte er keine Entscheidungsfreiheit darüber gehabt, ob er hier arbeiten wollte oder nicht. Aber wenn er sich die Dimensionen dieser Station vor Augen führte und die vielen unbekannten Probleme, die er meistern würde müssen, konnte er eine gewisse freudige Anspannung nicht unterdrücken. „Naja, es ist auf jeden Fall eine Herausforderung. Auf meinem alten Posten habe ich schon langsam angefangen, mich zu langweilen. Bis auf das Gefecht mit den Piraten war außer kleinen Vergehen, die meistens von den gleichen Leuten begangen wurden, nicht viel los gewesen."  
Akane musste lachen. Ranma fand, dass es ein wunderschöner Klang war.  
„Dann wirst du hier viel zu tun haben. Ab und an bin ich mit Alfons zum Mittag- oder Abendessen gegangen. Wenn er dann anfing von seiner Arbeit zu reden, konnte er unglaublich viele Geschichten erzählen. Da kam ich mir manchmal vor, als wäre ich im Medlab total von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten."  
Sie blickte lächelnd nach draußen und erinnerte sich gewiss gerade an einige dieser Erlebnisse. Ranma beobachtete sie diskret und ertappte sich bei der Frage, wer wohl dieser Alfons war. Ein Freund? Vielleicht ein Liebhaber? Sie schienen sich sehr nah zu sein. Vielleicht war Akane ja deshalb so gegen diese Verlobung. Sie hatte bereits jemanden, in den sie verliebt war…

Die Verfolgung dieser Gedankengänge wurde von der Kellnerin unterbrochen, die zuvor ihre Bestellung aufgenommen hatte und nun mit dem Essen wiederkam. Sein Magen empfand, dass es keinen Augenblick zu früh kam, und gurgelte fröhlich in Aussicht baldigen Essens.  
Während der Mahlzeit vermied Akane, Ranma in ein großes Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen. Zum einen wusste sie, dass er momentan von den ganzen Eindrücken überwältigt sein musste. Zum anderen hätte er bei seinem Essverhalten keine Zeit gehabt, auch nur einen einzigen Satz zu formulieren. Akane hatte während ihrer Studienzeit einige Ausfälle an Tischmanieren ihrer männlichen Kommilitonen miterleben müssen, aber das war lächerlich im Vergleich zu dem Tempo, dass Ranma an den Tag legte. Im Sekundentakt schaufelte er sich Essen auf die Gabel und stopfte es sich rein. Akane überlegte, ob es ihm in den Intervallen überhaupt physisch möglich war, zu kauen.  
Während sie noch beim Hauptgericht war, bestellte er sich noch eine zweite Portion hinterher. Die Kellnerin war gerade verschwunden, da fiel Ranma Akanes Blick auf. „Was denn?"  
Sie konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. „Nichts, schon okay. Ich bin nur wegen deiner Essgeschwindigkeit verblüfft."  
Ranma hatte den Anstand, kurz zu erröten. Dann drehte er den Kopf fast trotzig ein bisschen zu Seite und murmelte ein „Ich hab halt Hunger:.." vor sich hin.  
Er wusste ja selbst, dass Tischmanieren nicht unbedingt zu seiner Glanzseite gehörten.

Die Zeit verstrich in relativer Ruhe, sowohl die junge Ärztin als auch der neue Kampfflieger in ihre Gedanken versunken. Als sich beide dem Ende des Essens näherten, blickte Akane auf ihre Uhr und nickte kurz, wie um ihren Überlegungen Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
Sie sah im Aufstehen zu Ranma hinüber. „Warte kurz, ja? Wenn ich wieder komme, gehen wir zu Chief Alfons rüber."  
Ranma sah ihr fragend auf dem Weg zur Theke hinterher, wo sie offensichtlich bezahlen wollte. Sein Ego erhielt dadurch einen leichten Dämpfer. Hunderte Jahre Gleichstellung hatten dieses gelegentlich vorhandene Gedankenkonzept, dass der Mann bezahlen müsse, noch nicht ausgemerzt. Als Akane auf dem Rückweg war, fand sie den jungen Mann stehend, mit verschränkten Armen und gerunzelter Stirn vor sich wieder.  
„Du musst nicht für mich mit bezahlen…", brummelte er kaum hörbar vor sich hin. Die junge Ärztin zuckte nur mit den Schultern, ging demonstrativ unbeeindruckt an ihm vorbei und sagte ihm, er könne es ihr jederzeit zurückzahlen.

Er folgte ihr auf dem Weg zum Sicherheitsbüro. Der volle Magen und die vielen Eindrücke seiner neuen Umgebung steigerten Ranmas Laune zusehends. Hinter einem Zeitungsstand bog Akane in eine Nebenstraße. Dort konnte man nach wenigen Metern laute Stimmen aus einer geöffneten Tür ein Stück weiter vorn hören. Zwei Männerstimmen schrien sich an. Eine mit einem Repertoire an Obszönitäten, die für diese Umgebung schlicht ungeeignet waren, und eine tiefere, fast schon beruhigend wirkende, welche versuchte den fluchenden Mann wieder zur Besinnung zu rufen. Als das Geschrei des einen Mannes zunahm – Akane und Ranma waren nur noch einige Meter entfernt – und Geräusche eines Handgemenges laut wurden, schob sich Ranma innerhalb von Sekunden an Akane vorbei, zielstrebig auf die Türöffnung zugehend. Gerade als er hineingehen wollte, rannte ihn ein Mann beinahe um.  
Ranmas Reflexe reagierten schlagartig. Als ihn sein Gegenüber aus dem Weg stoßen wollte, ergriff der junge Saotome dessen Arm, drehte ihn ihm auf den Rücken und zwang ihn über diesen Haltegriff auf den Boden.

Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte – der Mann in seinem Haltegriff indes fluchte wieder farbenfroh – kamen zwei junge Offiziere atemlos aus dem Raum gerannt, dass Ranma nunmehr als Sicherheitsbüro erkannte. Einer der beiden legte dem Gefangenen Handfesseln an, hievte ihn hoch und führte ihn zurück durch die Tür. Dort wartete ein älterer grauhaariger Mann und nickte Ranma kurz zu, bevor er sich an die Offiziere wandte. „Hiroshi, bringen sie diesen Trunkenbold erstmal in die Ausnüchterungszelle. Sollte er nicht Ruhe geben, stellen sie ruhig die Komms zwischen der Zelle und dem Vorraum ab, bis er sich ausgebrüllt hat." Der angesprochene Mann grinste, salutierte kurz und folgte seinem Kollegen um den zappelnden Betrunkenen durch eine weitere Tür in den Zellentrakt zu befördern.

„Ah, Akane mein Kind." Ranmas Kopf schnellte zu dem älteren Herr und der Ärztin hinüber. Diese umarmte den Mann mit einem Lächeln. „Alfons, ich sehe schon, hier ist es nie langweilig." Der Alte lachte schallend, ließ Akane wieder los begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch an der gegenüber liegenden Wand. Hinter ihm flimmerte über viele Monitore das Stationsgeschehen.  
„Nein, das ist es wirklich nicht. Früher hätte ich so einen Lausebengel selbst am Schlafittchen gepackt, aber ich werde eben auch alt." Er bedachte Ranma mit einem kurzen Blick. „Übrigens, danke für die Hilfe, junger Mann."  
Ranma ging automatisch in Habachtstellung über. Er wusste nicht warum, aber der grauhaarige Kerl verströmte eine gewisse Autorität, die nicht zu ignorieren war.  
„Kein Problem, Chief."

Die Augen des Alten glitzerten mit einem gewissen schelmischen Glanz. Akane fiel ein, dass sie Ranma vorstellen wollte. Doch noch bevor sie dazu Luft holen konnte, ertönte Alfons tiefe Stimme.  
„Du bist so gar nicht wie dein Vater, mein Junge."  
Die beiden Verlobten waren sprachlos.  
Der Chief grinste nur. „Setzt euch doch!" Er wies auf die beiden Stühle auf der anderen Seite der Schreibtischkonsole.  
„Sie kennen Pops?", platze es aus Ranma heraus, nachdem er sich wie geheißen platziert hatte.  
„Jep, und es sind nicht nur gute Erinnerungen, die ich mit ihm verbinde. So kompetent er in manchen Bereichen sein mag, er ist und bleibt ein alter Tunichtgut."  
Ranma hatte Probleme, das Wort ‚kompetent' in Zusammenhang mit seinen Vater zu bringen. Es gab Dinge in diesem Universum, die gehörten ganz einfach nicht zusammen.  
„Als Soun mir sagte, wer der neue Sicherheitschef werden würde, wusste ich nicht so recht, ob ich Lachen oder Weinen sollte.", fuhr Alfons fort. „Versteh mich nicht falsch, Genma ist ein feiner Kerl, hat mir sogar ein- oder zweimal das Leben gerettet. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass er nicht gerade eine verantwortungsvolle Person ist."  
Der junge Saotome lachte bei diesem Satz, verschränkte die Arme trotzig vor der Brust und schnaubte abfällig durch die Nase. „Das ist eine sehr nette Umschreibung meines alten Herrn. Aber keine Sorge. Auch wenn ich hier neu bin, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass der Alte hier Blödsinn anstellt."

Alfons sah Ranma bei diesen Worten einige Sekunden lang fest in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick unerschrocken und entschlossen. Offensichtlich sah der alte Chief dort, was er hoffte zu finden, denn nach einigen Sekunden stiller Absprache zwischen den beiden nickte er Ranma jovial zu, grinste konspirativ und wandte sich dann Akane zu.  
„Und ihr beiden seid also verlobt, ja?"

Sofort schoss ihnen das Blut in die Wangen. Ob aus Verlegenheit oder aus Ärger konnte Chief Alfons nicht sagen, aber es war ein verdammt amüsantes Schauspiel. Er grinste sichtlich belustigt und dankte Nabiki gedanklich für die kleine Memo, die er kurz zuvor erhalten hatte.

Indes war Ranma und Akane das Thema zusehends unangenehm. Sie versuchten sich mit hochroten Köpfen zu erklären, stolperten dabei über ihre eigenen Worte und fingen schließlich sogar an, sich gegenseitig zu beleidigen. Es war ein Schauspiel der Sonderklasse. Alfons hatte das Gefühl, dass die Station demnächst noch aufregender werden würde als sie es ohnehin schon war und überlegte sich, wie er seine Frau überreden konnte, ihre Abreise zur Erde noch ein bisschen aufzuschieben.

* * *

**Ende Kapitel 3**

Unglaublich, aber wahr. Zwei Kapitel in nicht einmal einem Jahr. Ich entwickle mich noch zum Vielschreiber...

Danksagung für Kommentare geht an:  
- Kikko: Thank you for the kind words. ^^ But I'm curious. It's fairly uncommon to receive english comments. Do you speak german or do you use a translation tool to read my story? Nevertheless I'm happy you like it. =)

Ich bin jeden Formen der konstruktiven Kritk, schwärmenden wie scheltenden Kommentaren und sonstigen Meinungsäußerungen nicht abgeneigt. Sie werden meinerseits auch sicher nicht negativ aufgefasst.

So far,  
Yalene.


End file.
